


Breakout - De la visita de Poseidón

by darkdirtyalfa



Series: Breakout [5]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢・セインティア翔 | Saint Seiya: Saintia Shō
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdirtyalfa/pseuds/darkdirtyalfa
Summary: Oneshot que va dentro del universo de Breakout.Al, fin ha llegado el día en que Poseidón y su ejército visiten el Santuario de Atenea y sean sus invitados por un par de semanas. Nadie en el Templo Submarino está especialmente contento con Kanon, por obvias razones, y ha llegado el momento en que se vuelvan a ver a la cara.
Relationships: SagaxOc
Series: Breakout [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343899





	Breakout - De la visita de Poseidón

**Author's Note:**

> Este oneshot va después de "Una semana en el Santuario" que pueden encontrar en la colección de oneshots de Breakout, pero decidí ponerlo por separado porque me quedó un tanto largo.  
> Por cierto, no sé cuándo empecé a escribir esto, pero siento que llevo toda la vida y apenas terminé. Les adelanto también que, por ahí de la mitad del fic van a ver unos asteriscos, y eso significa que corté el lemon y se los voy a poner por separado en la colección llamada Breakout - Lemons.  
> Espero que les guste, y por cierto, ya estoy escribiendo la siguiente tortura de Saga, porque no me considero capaz de dejar de maltratarlo. Ni modo. 
> 
> Alfa Lázcares

Por fin el día había llegado. Kanon se pasó gran parte de la noche viendo películas, hasta que, cerca de las cuatro de la mañana al fin lo venció el sueño. Ni cuenta se dio del momento en el que se quedó dormido. La mala noticia es que su celular iba a sonar en apenas un par de horas para traerlo de regreso a la realidad.

En el otro lado del Templo, Saga y Alfa pudieron dormir sin ningún problema y ambos se despertaron a las 5 am, porque Saga tenía que irse al Templo Principal a arreglar los últimos detalles con Shion, y luego ambos se irían a recoger a los invitados. Alfa en realidad no tenía por qué levantarse tan temprano, pero decidió hacerlo de todos modos y fue a preparar café mientras Saga se bañaba. Luego regresó a la habitación a ayudarlo a ponerse presentable. Ya podía mover la muñeca y los dedos, pero de todos modos le costaba trabajo hacer movimientos finos, como, por ejemplo, abrochar botones, y eso estaba a punto de hacer que el mayor de los gemelos lanzara un millón de exasperados suspiros al día. Ni modo. Alfa tuvo que ser la encargada de abrochar los cinco mil botones de la camisa del hombre. Luego ambos se fueron a la cocina en donde tomaron un desayuno ligero y rápido, y luego Saga se fue, vía portal, al Templo Principal.

Poco más tarde, Kanon fue a reunirse con Alfa a la cocina, en donde la chica también le sirvió un desayuno que Kanon más o menos se tragó por mero agradecimiento, no porque tuviera hambre. Tenía ojeras de una semana y no se veía especialmente presentable ni de buen humor. Luego de recoger los platos, Alfa le dijo que se fuera a bañar y arreglar mientras ella terminaba de poner orden. Kanon le hizo caso, y Alfa también fue a arreglarse. Después de eso ambos pasaron al Templo de Aries a recoger sus armaduras. Mu y Kiki ya estaban listos y presentables, repartiendo armaduras a sus compañeros. Todos tendrían guardia de Templo, lo que significaba que debían quedarse en las Salas de Batalla todo el tiempo a esperar la llegada del Dios.

Saga abrió un portal que lo llevó a él y a Shion a Cabo Sounión, en donde Poseidón llegaría junto con sus Generales. El mayor de los gemelos llamó a Sorrento, con quien se había estado comunicando todo ese tiempo, para informarle que ya estaban ahí, y que podían llegar en cuanto quisieran. Sorrento colgó la llamada y miró a sus compañeros, que ya estaban reunidos en el Templo submarino, esperando a Poseidón y Thetis.

—¿Soy yo el único que siente que estamos a punto de ir a meternos a la boca del lobo? —le preguntó Baian.

—No empecemos de nuevo con esto. Es una visita de cortesía y la señorita Atenea en verdad quiere que ambos ejércitos podamos funcionar en armonía. El señor Poseidón también cree que es una buena idea, y el señor Zeus no quiere un "no" por respuesta. Por favor, estemos a la altura de las circunstancias.

Los presentes lo miraron y exhalaron suspiros resignados. Al mal paso darle prisa. En pocos minutos más Poseidón salió junto con Thetis del Templo. Los miró a todos.

—Ha llegado la hora, mis Marinos. Quiero que se comporten como se espera de ustedes, yo procuraré hacer lo mismo.

Risas ahogadas siguieron el comentario. Luego Poseidón encendió su cosmo y los llevó a la cima de su Templo, en Cabo Sounión. El resplandor y el golpe de energía puso en alerta tanto a Saga como Shion. El gemelo mayor se arrodilló junto al Patriarca mientras esperaba. Aún con la mirada baja, pudo distinguir el momento en el que el Dios y sus acompañantes llegaban frente a ellos. Shion hizo una venia, al igual que los Marinos cuando los vieron.

—Bienvenido sea, señor Poseidón. Mi nombre es Shion de Aries, y soy el Patriarca del Santuario de Pallas Atenea. Es mi deber escoltarlos hasta nuestro Santuario.

—Shion, me da gusto que estés de regreso. No había tenido la oportunidad de verte desde que regresaran a la vida —contestó Julián.

En ese momento Saga se levantó de su lugar, bien sabía que las miradas de los Generales estaban pegadas a él, y seguramente nada más esperaban el momento en el que levantara la mirada para asegurarse de qué tan parecido era a su gemelo. Miró directo hacia Poseidón.

—Mi nombre es Saga de Géminis, y he venido también a escoltarlos a nuestro Santuario.

Sí, todas las miradas estaban fijas en él, y estaba aseguro de que también habían abierto bien los oídos para saber si sonaba parecido a su hermano.

—Saga de Géminis, todos hemos oído hablar de ti —contestó Poseidón—. Aunque no de boca de tu hermano, he de agregar. Estos son mis Generales Marinos: Sorrento de Sirena, Baian de Hipocampo, Isaak de Kraken, Io de Escila, Krishna de Crisaor, Kaza de Lymnades, y por supuesto, Thetis de Sirena.

Cada uno de los mencionados hicieron una venia con la cabeza mientras eran nombrados, y mejor se acostumbraban a ello, porque iban a tener que repetir el protocolo al menos otras 12 veces más.

—Si están listos, vayamos al Santuario. Saga se encargará de abrir un portal que nos llevará directo hasta allá.

Julián asintió y Saga procedió a abrir el portal que los llevaría al pie de la Calzada Zodiacal. El primero en pasar fue Sorrento, seguido de Baian, luego Poseidón, el resto de los Generales y finalmente Shion y Saga. Todos los Marinos contemplaron los alrededores, ninguno de ellos había estado nunca en el Santuario, y tampoco se imaginaban mucho cómo sería el lugar. Suponían que sería parecido a su propio Templo submarino.

En el Santuario, los habitantes sintieron fuerte y claro el portal del de Géminis y luego el potente cosmo del Dios. Los que no estaban ya en sus lugares, corrieron a sus puestos. En Géminis Kanon se levantó de un brinco del escalón en el que había estado sentado. Alfa lo miró y también se levantó de su lugar, luego ambos salieron a la explanada, aunque bien sabían que desde ahí no iban a poder ver nada. Alfa le puso la mano sobre el hombro, Kanon sentía que las manos comenzaban a sudarle y el corazón se le agitaba. Volteó a verla y ella le sonrió.

—Quién sabe, igual y se sorprenden de verme aquí y no te ponen tanta atención.

—Me queda claro que Julián te va a poner atención. Lo que quiero saber es si me va a soltar un puñetazo en cuanto me vea.

—No lo hará. Todo va a estar bien.

Kanon suspiró y luego ambos entraron de nuevo al Templo a esperar. El cosmo del Dios iba subiendo lentamente por las Casas. Shion les permitía caminar a su ritmo y los dejaba contemplar las vistas, que eran, la verdad, bastante impresionantes, en especial para quienes nunca las habían visto. También hacía un poco de conversación tanto con Julián como con los Generales.

Mu los recibió en su Templo con la amabilidad y tranquilidad que solamente el Santo de Aries podía destilar. Les sonrió a todos y les dijo que cualquier cosa que necesitaran, podían llamarlo. Cuando siguieron con su camino, se detuvieron varias veces a contemplar el panorama y Shion les contó algunas historias cortas de su juventud, cuando él era el Santo de Aries.

Aldebarán los saludó a todos con su enorme sonrisa de siempre. Les dio la bienvenida y les mostró un poco de su Templo, del cual estaba bastante orgulloso. Todo con tal de que se relajara el ambiente, porque bien podía sentir la tensión de todos ellos y cómo iba en aumento, dado que se imaginaban que el siguiente Templo estaría custodiado por nadie más que Kanon. A más de uno le estaba empezando a doler el estómago y la subida por las escaleras se les hizo más pesada que las anteriores.

Finalmente vislumbraron el Templo de los Gemelos. Terminaron de subir las escaleras y se detuvieron en la explanada de enfrente. No se veía a Kanon ni a Alfa, pero podían sentir su presencia, así como Kanon y Alfa sentían la presencia del grupo que acababa de llegar. Ambos se arrodillaron a pocos metros de la entrada a esperar, Alfa un par de pasos detrás de Kanon y a su izquierda. El gemelo menor mantenía la mirada pegada en el suelo. Sentía su corazón latiendo con fuerza contra sus oídos y estaba bastante seguro de que, de no traer la armadura puesta, sus uñas estarían enterradas en la palma de su mano de tan apretados que mantenía los puños.

Poseidón miró atrás, hacia sus acompañantes y asintió con la cabeza, luego comenzó el camino al interior. Apenas puso un pie dentro del Templo encendió su cosmo, para hacer notar fuerte y claro su presencia en el lugar. Al avanzar un poco más, vio la figura de Kanon enfundado en la armadura de Géminis y una punzada de enojo se dejó sentir en su cosmo. Julián se detuvo apenas a un par de metros del menor de los gemelos y esperó. Kanon titubeó apenas un segundo, pero por fin se levantó del suelo, al mismo tiempo que Alfa y levantó la mirada hacia el Dios.

—Mi nombre es Kanon de Géminis y le doy la bienvenida, señor Poseidón, al Templo de Géminis, en el Santuario de Pallas Atenea. —Y de mero milagro la voz le salió tranquila y mesurada. —Cualquier cosa en la que pueda serle de utilidad, estoy a su servicio.

Julián lo miraba completamente serio y casi, casi, exhala una risa cuando lo escuchó decir aquello, porque no era la primera vez que se lo decía.

—Mi nombre es Alfa de Retículo, y también le doy la bienvenida al Templo de Géminis, señor Poseidón y estoy también a su servicio, por cualquier cosa que necesite —dijo Alfa, llamando la atención de todos hacia ella.

Al menos un par de ellos no habían notado a la chica, incluido Julián quién volteó a verla con una ceja enarcada, y luego miró de regreso a Kanon.

—Soy la esposa de Saga de Géminis —agregó la joven.

—Alfa, sí, he escuchado cosas sobre ti. Tú eres una de las chicas que retienen sus recuerdos de su encarnación pasada, ¿no es así? —le preguntó Julián.

—Así es.

—No sabía que habían celebrado nupcias en el Santuario. Eso explica el anillo en el dedo de Saga, aunque no me pareció apropiado preguntar en su momento. Agradezco tu recibimiento, Alfa de Retículo, y espero que podamos charlar un rato en algún momento de mi visita. —Luego procedió a presentar a sus Generales, como había hecho ya tres veces antes y finalmente todos continuaron el camino.

Saga le tomó la mano a su esposa por tan solo un segundo antes de seguir al resto y Shion le sonrió cuando pasó a su lado. Kanon no dijo absolutamente nada más y esperó hasta que todos estuvieron fuera para suspirar.

—Gracias —le dijo a la chica—. Julián seguro ya se estaba haciendo ideas sobre nosotros y lograste atraer toda la atención hacia ti, al menos por el momento suficiente como para que Julián pudiera seguir el protocolo, aunque no esperaba que me fuera a ignorar completamente después de eso.

—Si las miradas mataran, Kanon, ya te habrías muerto ocho veces. Al menos dos de ellos quieren decorar tu cara con lindos y grandes moretones.

—Lo sé. ¿Crees que debí ofrecer mis disculpas en ese momento?

—No, pero tampoco creo que puedas posponerlo mucho tiempo más.

—Ni yo. Al menos la primera parte salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Es aún muy temprano para cantar victoria, querido, pero sí, espero que todos puedan mantenerse al menos civiles durante el resto de la visita.

La buena noticia es que los Dorados iban a tener el resto de la tarde libre, porque lo único que se esperaba de ellos era mantenerse en sus respectivos Templos.

Poseidón y sus acompañantes tardaron un buen rato en llegar al Templo Principal, no nada más por la interminable cantidad de escaleras, si no también porque debían repetir una y otra vez el protocolo. Hasta a Shion se le estaban terminando los temas de conversación, y eso que era bueno manteniendo largas pláticas. Pero por fin alcanzaron a divisar el Templo Principal.

Saori se encontraba delante de su estatua, y a ambos lados, todas sus Saintias estaban arrodilladas, esperando. La adolescente sonrió cuando los vio llegar. El grupo no tardó en adelantarse y todos aquellos que iban con Poseidón se arrodillaron. Julián avanzó algunos pasos y le tomó la mano a su sobrina, para luego besarla. Saori se sintió un tanto incómoda con ello, pero bien sabía que era la manera que tenía Julián para saludarla, y difícilmente le iba a poder quitar la costumbre. Le sonrió cálidamente.

—Me alegra mucho que hayan llegado.

—Y a nosotros nos alegra haber terminado, por fin, de subir escaleras —bromeó—. Veo que tienes a todas tus Saintias aquí contigo.

Saori asintió y procedió a presentar a las chicas. Cuando hubo terminado, fue turno de Poseidón de presentar a sus acompañantes. Al terminar, todo el grupo entró al Templo Principal, en donde varias doncellas estaban esperando. Ellas se encargaron de llevar a los Generales a las habitaciones que ocuparían durante su estadía. Saori, Shion y Saga se llevaron a Poseidón al ala del Templo que habían preparado para él. Estaría justo frente a las habitaciones de su ejército. Luego, Saori mandó a que les prepararan algunos bocadillos y algo de beber, y salió junto a Julián a comer a la terraza de la habitación del último, mientras Shion y Saga se mantenían a distancia, nada más haciéndola de escoltas. Iban a ser un par de horas bastante aburridas para ambos, en lo que escuchaban a los dos jóvenes hablar y ponerse al tanto con sus vidas, los negocios, y cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurriera. Ambos tuvieron que contener innumerables bostezos.

Luego de un largo, largo rato, los dos jóvenes Dioses se levantaron de sus lugares, porque Saori se acababa de ofrecer a darle un recorrido a Julián por el Templo Principal. En ese momento Shion aprovechó para mandar a Saga a que vigilara que todo estuviera a punto y, de paso, que se asegurara de que no le faltaba nada a los Marinos. También que echara una mirada en la cocina, para ver que todo fuera a estar listo para la gran cena que se llevaría a cabo esa noche, con los Doce Dorados y los Generales. Saga agradeció la oportunidad de poder irse y despejar la mente. Aprovechó para llamarle a Alfa y preguntarle cómo iban las cosas allá abajo con Kanon. Por el momento su hermano estaba bien, aunque no dejaba de dar vueltas por todo el Templo y eso comenzaba a marearla. Luego de eso, Saga se fue a la cocina, en donde Cassia le dijo que todo estaría perfecto. Saga se quedó un rato ahí, nada más por esconderse de todos los demás.

Pero no pudo estar demasiado tiempo escondido, así que terminó por salir para buscar al resto. Poseidón con Saori, Shion y un par de los Generales y Thetis estaban en la terraza, mientras Shion les señalaba las diversas estructuras del Santuario que se podían ver desde ahí. Se unió a la plática un buen rato. Ya para la tarde, todos se despidieron para poder pasar un rato a solas y para prepararse para la cena. Saga bajó de regreso a Géminis. Tenía la intención de volver a bañarse, cambiarse de ropa y pasar un rato hablando con Kanon y Alfa. Y justo eso fue lo que hicieron, nada más perdiendo el tiempo hasta que fue hora de terminar de arreglarse para ir arriba.

Kanon podía agradecer que no iba a ir solo porque ya se esperaba esos momentos incómodos que seguro se darían de todas formas. Saga abrió un portal y aparecieron en el Templo Principal. Para cuando entraron al comedor vieron que tanto Milo como Aioria y Mu ya estaban ahí, ocupando sus lugares, y al menos Mu hacía intento de charlar con Kaza y Krishna, quienes ya estaban ahí también. La conversación se detuvo cuando entraron los recién llegados. Kanon tragó saliva, hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza a todos y fue a sentarse, seguido de Saga y Alfa. No tardaron en llevarles copas, y ninguno de los Generales les dijo nada, simplemente siguieron su conversación con Mu.

El siguiente en aparecer fue Camus, quien iba acompañado de Isaak, porque había ido a buscarlo al llegar arriba. Cuando tomaron sus asientos, siguieron platicando. Isaak tampoco volteó a mirar a Kanon. Alfa decidió comenzar a hablar con Milo, a quien le lanzó una mirada de que la ayudara a mantener la charla viva para que no se dieran esos silencios incómodos. El Escorpión entendió, y dado lo sociable que era, no tardó en hablar hasta por los codos y en unir a la plática a todos los que fueron llegando, que en su mayoría fueron sus compañeros Dorados, porque los Generales que iban llegando se unían a las conversaciones de sus compañeros.

Shion no tardó en aparecer, acompañando a ambos Dioses, y en cuanto el trío puso un pie dentro, todas las pláticas cesaron y el grupo se levantó de sus asientos. Poseidón los miró a todos, luego le lanzó una mirada a su sobrina, al Patriarca y finalmente a Kanon. Tomó asiento, a la cabeza de su lado de la mesa, con sus Marinos rodeándolo. Saori tomó asiento en la otra cabecera y Kanon agradeció ser Géminis y por lo tanto estar sentado bastante lejos de los Marinos y Poseidón. Todos regresaron a sus asientos.

—Me alegra mucho que al fin podamos estar aquí reunidos —dijo Saori—. Poseidón, Generales Marinos, espero que esta cena sea de su agrado.

Los presentes respondieron con agradecimiento. La comida no tardó en llegar, una cantidad enorme de platillos desfilaron por la puerta y se iban colocando sobre la mesa. Aunque en general el ambiente estaba algo pesado, nadie sabía bien si debían empezar a platicar como cualquier otro día o si deberían esperar a que los Dioses dijeran algo. Julián se daba cuenta de ellos y como que le hacía un tanto de gracia. Le lanzó una mirada a la única mujer, además de Saori, que estaba presente del lado de los Dorados. Saori le había comentado que, a pesar de ser una Santo de Plata, habían comenzado a invitarla a esas reuniones, por ser esposa de Saga y porque en general la chica le caía bien. Poseidón no puso ningún pero, y de hecho le agradaba, porque así no habría pretextos para que Thetis no estuviera presente también. Nadie se lo iba a impedir de todos modos, pero era mejor así. Además, le daba curiosidad esa joven, no tanto por estar relacionada de manera tan cercana a los gemelos, si no porque sabía su pasado.

—Alfa —dijo al fin y la chica casi dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por Julián, dado que no se lo esperaba—. He escuchado mucho de ti.

Todas las miradas se fijaron en ella, menos la de Kanon, quien miraba a su copa y la de Saga, quien más bien miraba a Poseidón.

—Si lo que estoy pensando es correcto, entonces ha escuchado más sobre Antheia que sobre mi —contestó la chica mientras volteaba a verlo.

—A decir verdad, de ambas. Se me hace un tanto extraño que hagas la diferencia entre Antheia y tú. ¿Por qué lo haces?

—Porque nunca en mi vida pensé en mi misma como Antheia, si no hasta hace muy poco tiempo. Si bien en algún punto sus sentimientos y reacciones se sintieron muy míos, hay una diferencia entre nosotras y entre las experiencias que vivimos. Tengo sus recuerdos y sé quién fue, pero no puedo seguir viviendo su vida cuando la mía es muy diferente.

—¿Lo es? Me parece que tus circunstancias son muy similares a lo que fueron en aquél entonces.

—Para empezar mi vida ha sido mucho menos traumática que la suya. Esta vez vine al Santuario por mi propio pie, no porque me trajeran. Tengo una armadura, pero en esta ocasión no soy una Saintia. Huí del Santuario, pero decidí regresar y continuar con mi deber. Yo diría que, aunque nuestras vidas coinciden en muchas cosas, también son muy diferentes.

Julián dio un sorbo a su copa, sin dejar de mirarla.

—A mis oídos llegó también la noticia de cierta técnica interesante que has desarrollado. ¿Te molestaría hacerme una demostración uno de estos días?

—No, no me molestaría, pero para ello necesitamos un conejillo de indias, de preferencia alguien que no haya experimentado mi técnica y, lamento decir que, la gran mayoría de los Santos aquí presentes ya se ofrecieron como conejillos mientras la desarrollaba, o bien cuando ya estaba perfeccionada.

Julián entendió perfectamente que no iba a usar la técnica contra los gemelos, y la verdad es que le había adivinado el pensamiento, esperaba que le demostrara su técnica en contra del gemelo menor. Sonrió.

—¿Crees que podrías entrar en mi mente?

—No.

Sencilla y al punto. Volvió a sonreír.

—Me parece que tu técnica comparte similitudes con la de Kaza. Quizá también podrían hablar al respecto y compartir impresiones. Aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabías.

—No, no lo sabía.

—Ah, supuse que Kanon te habría comentado algo al respecto.

—En su mayor parte mi entrenamiento lo llevó Saga. Bueno, en realidad al inicio mi maestro fue Aldebarán.

"Lleva la conversación a otra persona, lleva la conversación a otra persona", se repitió Alfa en la mente cuando se dio cuenta de a dónde quería llegar Poseidón. Era la segunda vez que debía esquivar sus intentos, y ella bien sabía que el Dios se daba cuenta de ello. Sonrió y le dio un trago a su copa.

—Entonces con más razón deberían reunirse a compartir impresiones. Camus, espero que también compartas conocimientos e impresiones con Isaak. Estoy seguro de que a él le gustaría. Sé que le agrada volver a verte.

—Por supuesto, ya estamos haciendo planes para reunirnos —contestó Camus.

Alfa casi lanzó un suspiro de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que la conversación no seguiría sobre ella. Al menos no por el momento. Saga le tomó la mano un segundo y asintió con la cabeza. Casi todos los Dorados habían estado conteniendo el aliento durante la plática, esperando que la chica fuera capaz de desviar el tema. Shion le lanzó una mirada de aprobación y luego se puso a hablar de las cosas que el ejército de Poseidón y el mismo Dios podrían hacer durante los días en que estuvieran con ellos. El ambiente mejoró bastante luego de la llegada de los postres. Todos sabían que ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar para tocar el tema de Kanon y el menor de los gemelos estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para pasar desapercibido.

Al final de la noche todos se levantaron de sus lugares mientras veían a Saori y a Julián salir del comedor. Shion fue con ellos, al igual que Thetis. El resto comenzó a despedirse unos de otros, y Alfa y Saga notaron la mirada desaprobadora que Baian y Krishna le aventaron a Kanon antes de salir del lugar. Kanon también lo notó, pero optó por bajar la mirada y pretender que no se había dado cuenta. Por fin todos se retiraron a sus Templos y los Generales se fueron a sus habitaciones. Saga decidió ir al despacho de Shion a esperar que le diera más instrucciones para mañana y Alfa fue con él, pero por suerte Milo decidió acompañar al gemelo menor a la salida, por las dudas.

—No salió tan mal —le dijo Alfa a Saga mientras esperaban.

—Nadie saltó a golpear a Kanon, así que supongo que eso es ganancia, pero es apenas el primer día.

—No podemos culparlos. Sólo espero que puedan al menos llegar a un ¿acuerdo? No sé, que al menos no se porten tan hostiles con él.

—¿Una Tauro diciendo esto?

—¿Hay algún Tauro entre ellos? Porque si sí, entonces olvida lo que dije.

—Ni idea.

Shion no tardó en aparecerse por el despacho. Le dijo a Saga los planes que tenía para el día siguiente y también le pidió a Alfa que se llevara a Thetis a recorrer el recinto de las Amazonas, y que se llevara a las Saintias con ellas. Alfa accedió aunque no tenía mucha idea de qué podría decirle a Thetis, dado que no le encantaban las miradas que le había aventado durante la cena. No fue hostil ni nada por el estilo, pero la miraba como si estuviera completamente loca por compartir techo con los gemelos.

Cuando Saga y Alfa regresaron a Géminis se encontraron a Kanon tirado en el sillón y bebiendo una cerveza.

—¿El vino no fue suficiente? —le preguntó Saga.

—Milo opina que debería pedir una audiencia con Poseidón. Ofrecer disculpas y todo eso.

—Creo que sabes que eso opinamos todos —contestó Alfa.

—No estoy seguro de que Julián vaya a aceptar —dijo Kanon.

—No veo por qué no lo haría. Si lo ves de cierta manera, no creo que se niegue a la posibilidad de verte humillado frente a él —dijo Saga y Kanon suspiró—. Habla con Shion.

—Técnicamente ya hablé con él al respecto. Está de acuerdo.

—Entonces ve y haz la cita y termina con esto. Va a ser una semana asquerosamente mala si no lo haces —dijo Alfa y Kanon exhaló un suspiro más.

—Ya veremos.

Saga y Alfa se miraron, luego de regreso a Kanon y se retiraron a su habitación.

Por la mañana los ocupantes de Géminis desayunaron juntos, y luego Kanon se fue a hacer rondas y Alfa y Saga subieron al Templo Principal. Cuando llegaron arriba los condujeron al despacho de Shion y les dijeron que el Patriarca iría pronto con ellos.

Thetis no era una sirena feliz. No le gustaba la idea de que la separaran de todos para llevarla a un recinto femenino en donde, además, se hacia a las mujeres llevar máscaras. Nadie le había dicho a la chica que eso de las máscaras era cosa pasada. Se sentía un tanto excluida, precisamente por ser mujer. Julián le dijo que no se trataba de eso, que era nada más para que viera la organización del Santuario para que pudiera aplicar lo que considerara necesario en el Templo Submarino, nada más. A regañadientes Thetis regresó a su habitación a alistarse, y salió de ahí con una sonrisa un tanto forzada. Shion por supuesto se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente de la joven, pero consideraba que ningún daño podría salir de aquello. Además de que también estaba usando la ocasión como pretexto para que las Saintias se siguieran relacionando con las Amazonas, porque, a pesar de que ya hacían migas con algunas de ellas, la verdad es que seguían pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo con Saori, y ese era su deber, pero quería que conocieran más al resto del Santuario, no nada más al ocasional Santo Dorado que iba para allá arriba. El Patriarca le pidió a Saga que llevara a las chicas al recinto y que luego volviera a subir para ayudarlo.

Saga y Alfa salieron del despacho de Shion al Salón del Trono, en donde esperarían al resto de las chicas. Por suerte o por desgracia la primera en aparecer por ahí fue Thetis. Se acercó a pasos cortos a la pareja.

—Buenos días —les dijo cuando estuvo junto a ellos e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas hacerse a la idea de que ese era Saga y no Kanon.

—Buenos días, ¿qué tal tu habitación acá arriba? —le preguntó Alfa, porque bien sabía lo que estaba pensando la chica.

—Enorme, como todas las habitaciones acá, supongo.

—No podría decirlo, en la vida he entrado a esos cuartos. ¿Tienen camas gigantes?

—Gigantes.

Silencio. Alfa volteó a ver a Saga y le tomó la mano que aún llevaba vendada y se puso a examinar el vendaje, ya de paso.

—¿Qué te sucedió? —preguntó Thetis sin siquiera pensarlo, lo había dicho como si se lo hubiera preguntado a Kanon, pero se dio cuenta muy tarde, así que nada más atinó a mantener la mirada baja mientras sentía los ojos de los otros sobre ella.

—Accidente en el entrenamiento. Decidí caer sobre la muñeca en lugar de algo más inteligente, como de pie, por ejemplo.

—Siempre te pudieron haber mandado a caer sobre algo más interesante, como un enorme vidrio, por ejemplo.

— _ I'm never gonna live that one down, am I? _

—Nunca, mi vida. Nunca.

En ese momento las Saintias llegaron a reunirse con ellos, así que todos se dieron los buenos días y Saga procedió a abrir un portal que los llevó a la entrada del Recinto de las Amazonas.

—Llámame cuando hayan terminado y vengo por ustedes —le dijo Saga a Alfa, luego le dio un rápido beso, y abrió otro portal de regreso al Templo Principal.

— _ He is SO beautiful _ —dijo Katya sin siquiera pensarlo, todas las presentes voltearon a verla y Alfa sonrió justo en el momento en el que Katya levantaba la mirada, se ponía de mil colores y murmuraba—: ¡Lo siento!

—No lo sientas, yo opino lo mismo —le dijo Alfa, aguantando la risa—. Thetis, este es nuestro Recinto de las Amazonas. Las más jóvenes viven juntas en el edificio principal, que ves justo aquí, y muchas otras, en especial las mayores, viven en cabañas separadas. —Y comenzó a guiar a la comitiva al interior del área.

Saga regresó al Templo Principal a reunirse con Shion, Saori y Poseidón. Lo estaban esperando a él y a Dohko, porque irían todos a dar la vuelta por el Santuario. Shion y Saori querían mostrarle a Poseidón la rutina diaria. Camus había ido minutos antes por los Marinos y se los llevó a que observaran los entrenamientos en el Coliseo, y bueno, también estaban invitados a entrenar ellos mismos si así lo querían.

Cuando al fin Dohko se reunió con ellos, Saga abrió un nuevo Portal que los llevó a la entrada del Santuario, es decir, cerca de donde se encontraba el Edificio Administrativo. Por suerte el Templo Submarino no iba a requerir una entrada protegida como la del Santuario de Atenea, porque los simples mortales no iban a poder llegar a la entrada de su Santuario, pero de todos modos iba a tener que empezar a lidiar con la democracia del mundo de fuera.

De hecho, Poseidón estaba empezando a pensar en conseguirse un Patriarca para que lo ayudara con esas cosas, y se preguntaba qué hacían el resto de las Deidades con Santuarios alrededor del mundo cuando no contaban con uno. Julián tenía una buena idea de lo que era lidiar con la democracia y demás cosas del mundo exterior, porque seguía siendo el heredero de la familia Solo y lo suyo eran los negocios marítimos, pero no era lo mismo hacer negocios que tener que lidiar con gobiernos y demás burócratas. Shion le dio un resumen de las cosas que se esperaban de su edificio administrativo, y también le dio algunos cuantos tips al respecto.

El tour por el Santuario continuó en la Fuente de Atenea, y le mostraron la tecnología con la que contaban dentro, así como la medicina más tradicional que seguían practicando.

Después fueron a ver brevemente los asentamientos preparados para el ejército, es decir, el lugar en donde vivían los soldados, luego el lugar asignado para los Santos de Bronce y Plata, y finalmente de regreso al pie de las Doce Casas. Le hablaron, aunque no le mostraron, del pasadizo secreto que llevaba al Templo Principal y que conectaba con todos los Templos. También hablaron brevemente de los planes de contingencia que tenían en pie en caso de que se suscitara alguna emergencia.

Empezaba la tarde cuando llegaron al Coliseo. Los entrenamientos seguían en auge, la gran mayoría de los Santos Dorados se encontraban ahí, menos, claro, los que estaban haciendo rondas, cuidando soldados y aprendices. Se sentaron en el lugar designado para Saori y Shion cuando iban a presenciar peleas. Poseidón sonrió cuando notó a sus Generales entrenando ahí abajo con varios Santos Dorados.

—¿Qué sucedió con Seiya y sus amigos? —preguntó.

—Todos están de regreso en sus países natales —contestó Saori—. Llevan vidas normales y no recuerdan nada de lo que vivieron en el pasado. Aún son amigos y Apolo les fabricó recuerdos falsos. No sabemos mucho de ellos o, al menos, yo no deseo saber mucho de ellos. Mi fundación se encarga de saber en dónde se encuentran y que están bien, pero no tienen su cosmo, así que son personas normales viviendo vidas comunes.

—¿Y sus armaduras?

—En el Templo Principal —contestó Shion.

—A Isaak le hubiera gustado volver a ver a Hyoga. Pero supongo que es mejor así. Fue todo un revuelo en el Olimpo el que se les haya perdonado la vida, al igual que a todos tus Santos —dijo Julián.

—Al final todos recobramos a nuestros ejércitos, que es lo importante. Seiya y los demás ya pelearon demasiado, me alegra que se encuentren bien, aunque no estén aquí con nosotros —respondió Saori.

—¿Has tenido noticias de Hades? Supongo que Zeus quiere también que haya paz entre ustedes —preguntó Poseidón.

—Sí, mi padre quiere que haya paz entre nosotros, pero, fuera del tratado que firmamos, no he vuelto a verlo. ¿Tú?

—Lo he visto un par de veces. Creo que por el momento está contento de tener a su ejército de regreso y no creo que cause muchos problemas, en especial si Perséfone se encuentra con él. Aunque, he de decir que ella no está muy contenta con tus Santos Dorados. En sus palabras: dejaron el Hades como una pocilga.

—Sí, creo que debería hablar con ella y presentarle mis disculpas. Mis Santos tenían una buena razón para hacer lo que hicieron, pero, sí destruyeron la mitad de su casa —dijo Saori—. Pero no creo que pueda convencerla de que pase algunos días conmigo aquí, supongo que tendré que ir a verla.

—Puedes verla en el Olimpo, no creo que a tus Santos les encante la idea de que vayas a hacerle una visita de cortesía en el Inframundo. Creo que a Shion le dolió el estómago nada más de pensarlo —bromeó Poseidón mientras le lanzaba una mirada al Patriarca.

Shion no hizo ningún ademán, pero Saga sabía que las palabras de Julián eran ciertas y contuvo una sonrisa.

—Dime, Saga, ¿qué tan complicado es mantener este Santuario funcionando? Porque supongo que Ares no fue muy bueno en eso.

—A Ares lo único que le importaba era mantener una buena cantidad de Santos y soldados dentro, sin importar si eran buenos o malos en lo que hacían.

—¿Entonces eras tú el que se encargaba de mantener las apariencias? De que el Santuario funcionara como debía.

—Había mucho caos y falta de comunicación en este lugar, la verdad es que no fue especialmente difícil mantener las apariencias. Se cometieron muchos errores, por eso nos estamos asegurando de que no vuelva a pasar —contestó Saga sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

—Justo eso fue lo que hizo tu hermano. ¿Alguna idea de dónde se encuentra?

—Tenía rondas, luego viene a entrenar un rato. Aunque quizá sea hasta la noche, está tomando parte de las responsabilidades que yo no puedo cumplir por el momento.

—Y esos renegados que capturaron, ¿en donde se encuentran?

—A muchos de ellos, los criminales, los regresamos a sus países a que cumplan sus condenas civiles. Unos cuantos más accedieron a regresar al mundo de fuera y a mantenerse alejados de problemas, son constantemente monitoreados por la Fundación. Unos pocos más se quedaron aquí y están haciendo todo lo posible por convertirse en miembros del Santuario, y un par más se encuentran encerrados en los calabozos y tienen vigilancia las 24 horas, en especial el líder y su lugarteniente —contestó Shion.

—Ah, siguen aquí. ¿Le han sacado información? Entiendo que Ares le dio ese sello que les causó problemas.

—Se ha negado a hablar, no importa qué tanto lo interroguemos. La única información que tenemos es esa, que el sello se lo dio Ares —respondió Dohko esta vez.

—Y supongo que eso tú no lo recuerdas —preguntó Julián a Saga, quien negó con la cabeza.

Julián regresó la mirada al Coliseo, en ese momento Alfa, las Saintias y Thetis estaban entrando, acompañadas de varias Amazonas. Poco tiempo después estaban entrenando entre ellas, menos Alfa, quien caminó directo hacia Milo. La vieron mantener una conversación corta con el Escorpión y luego Milo llamó a Aioria y Camus y los tres siguieron a Alfa, quien los llevó con las chicas. Hablaron entre ellos un momento más y luego todo el grupo fue de regreso con los Generales.

Alfa levantó la mirada hacia donde estaba Saga con los Dioses, quiso sonreírle, pero se aguantó. En lugar de ello caminó hacia donde Kaza se encontraba, poniendo atención al grupo, estaban decidiendo quién entrenaría con quién. Le tocó el brazo y cuando el chico volteó a verla le sonrió.

—Kaza, ¿cierto? —El joven asintió. —¿Te interesaría hablar un rato sobre tu técnica conmigo? Al parecer el señor Poseidón cree que sería una buena idea.

El chico se quedó mudo, definitivamente no se esperaba que la joven fuera a ir a hablar con él. La miró de arriba a abajo, tragó saliva, quiso voltear hacia dónde sabía que el esposo de la mujer estaba, pero se contuvo y asintió con la cabeza.

—Vamos, no es necesario que estemos bajo el sol y a riesgo de recibir un golpe inesperado en el medio del Coliseo, vamos a las gradas. —Alfa lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó sin que el chico se resistiera.

Los Dioses y sus acompañantes se quedaron en silencio un rato, observando los entrenamientos. Por el momento todos parecían estar llevándose bien, pero claro, Kanon no había hecho acto de presencia todavía. Finalmente Shion habló.

—Se está haciendo tarde y no hemos comido nada aún. ¿Les parecería oportuno ir de regreso al Templo Principal?

—Sí, creo que sería buena idea, ¿te parece, Julián? —preguntó Saori.

—Me parece perfecto.

—Saga, haz el favor de ir por los Generales y llévalos arriba. Yo llevo a los Dioses —le dijo Shion y Saga asintió.

Bajó caminando hasta donde se encontraban los Generales y las Saintias y los llamó. Alfa se acercó aún con Kaza. Saga les dijo los deseos de los Dioses de que regresaran al Templo Principal y procedió a abrir un portal para que todos pasaran. Alfa fue la última.

—¿Estoy invitada o te veo en Géminis un buen día de estos?

—Ni creas que me vas a dejar solo con todos ellos. Después de ti —y le señaló el portal.

Alfa sonrió y atravesó, seguida de Saga. Aparecieron en el Salón del Trono.

—¿Qué le ha parecido la visita? —le estaba preguntando Shion a Poseidón.

—Muy interesante. Me gustaría ver más, definitivamente. Y me gustaría que habláramos sobre los planes de contingencia que tienen.

—Por supuesto, de hecho esperaba que nos reuniéramos mañana con toda la Élite Dorada a hablar al respecto. Hay cosas que deberíamos discutir en caso de que cualquier cosa suceda, ya se acá o en su Santuario.

—Está decidido, entonces. Pero por el momento me gustaría reunirme un rato con mis Generales a compartir impresiones y descansar un rato. ¿Habrá una cena con todos como ayer?

—Como desees, Julián, pero suponemos que quieres tener una cena privada con tus Generales —contestó esta vez Saori.

—Sí, creo que hoy preferiría eso. Nos vemos más tarde. —Y con eso Julián se alejó, seguido de sus Generales.

Las Saintias, Saori, Shion, Saga y Alfa los observaron hasta que salieron del lugar.

—No fue nada mal. ¿Qué tal se la pasó Thetis, Alfa? —preguntó Shion.

—Creo que al inicio estaba un tanto reticente, por aquello de las máscaras de las Amazonas y el hecho de que tengan su lugar designado dentro del Santuario, pero creo que se abrió un tanto más a la idea cuando vio que las cosas han cambiado. ¿Shaina y ella se conocen?

—Sí, tuvieron un... altercado, durante la guerra contra Poseidón. ¿Estuvo tenso? —contestó el Patriarca.

—No exactamente, no se dijeron mucho más que sus nombres. Pero no parecían especialmente contentas por verse de nuevo.

—Hay muchas asperezas que limar todavía —dijo Saori—. Pero espero que las cosas mejoren. Voy a descansar un rato, nos vemos más tarde, Shion —y con eso se retiró, seguida de sus Saintias.

—Saga, por el momento creo que ya no hay nada que puedas hacer acá arriba. Regresa a tu Templo a descansar y nos vemos mañana temprano. Alfa, me gustaría que volvieras a subir mañana y que le des el tour a Thetis por el Santuario. Por el momento yo también me retiro. —Shion les sonrió antes de alejarse en dirección a su despacho.

Alfa y Saga se miraron, luego Saga abrió un Portal hacia Géminis.

Kanon había estado perfectamente consiente todo el día de los movimientos de Poseidón y de sus ex compañeros y por supuesto que había decidido mantenerse todo lo alejado posible. Eso le fue fácil, ya que no esperaba que llevaran al Dios a visitar a los prisioneros, que era donde había estado gran parte del día, vigilando a los renegados. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que estaban de regreso en el Templo Principal, salió: su turno había terminado. Caminó por el pasadizo que recorría los Doce Templos hasta llegar al Principal. Justo como había hecho cuando la batalla contra Hades, disimulando su cosmo. Llegó al Salón del Trono, como en aquella ocasión.

—Kanon.

Escuchó la juvenil voz de Saori a sus espaldas y se giró rápidamente, luego se arrodilló.

—Princesa —murmuró.

—¿Vienes a...?

—Creo que ya le he dado demasiados rodeos. ¿Cree que esté dispuesto a recibirme?

—Lo estará si yo misma se lo pido. Espera aquí un momento. —Y antes de que el gemelo menor tuviera tiempo de arrepentirse o decir nada más, la adolescente salió a pasos rápidos del Salón del Trono.

Saori no tardó mucho en llegar frente a las puertas cerradas de la estancia que ocupaba Poseidón. Llamó a la puerta suavemente y la voz de Julián contestó que podía pasar. Saori entró rápidamente y le sonrió. Julián se encontraba sentado en la sala, viendo su celular.

—¿Estás ocupado?

—No en realidad. Acabo de despedirme de mis Generales. ¿Sucede algo?

—Kanon me pidió permiso para hablar contigo, ¿estás dispuesto a escucharlo?

Julián se tensó en el momento en que escuchó el nombre de Kanon y contuvo el aliento unos segundos. Bajó el celular y miró fijamente a Saori.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—Creo que sería mejor que lo escucharas de su boca. Solamente me pidió que te pidiera una audiencia.

—No tengo nada qué hablar con él.

—Entonces ve y dile.

—Saori...

—Julián. Sabes que tienen asuntos pendientes. No pueden seguir pretendiendo que el otro no existe, en especial porque van a volver a encontrarse tarde o temprano, por favor.

—No me interesa lo que tenga que decirme.

—Entonces ve y dile eso.

—No me vas a dejar hasta que vaya a verlo, ¿no es así?

—No.

Julián suspiró, volvió a ver a su sobrina y finalmente asintió. Se levantó de su lugar y siguió a Saori al Salón del Trono, en donde Kanon se encontraba arrodillado, viendo al piso. Caminó lentamente hasta el Trono y se sentó ahí, con Saori a su lado. Cruzó los brazos frente a él, sin decir palabra. A Kanon esos segundos se le estaban haciendo eternos y sabía perfectamente que Poseidón lo hacía a propósito.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kanon? —preguntó finalmente.

Kanon levantó la mirada hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los del Dios.

—Vengo a presentarle mis disculpas por todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros. Por haber intentado hacerme de su poder y por haber intentado utilizarlo para mis propios fines. Sé que todo eso estuvo muy mal y nunca debió suceder, y mi mortal vida no es lo suficiente digna como para poder pagar por todo lo que hice en el pasado. De cualquier manera, Julián, quiero que sepas que estoy arrepentido por todo lo que hice, y que, si hubiera alguna manera de repararlo, lo haría.

Silencio. Julián no dijo ninguna palabra por varios minutos. Se revolvió en su asiento, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

—¿Crees que tus palabras son suficientes?

—Sé que no lo son.

—¿Entonces para qué me las dices?

—Por que quiero que sepas que la persona que estuvo tanto tiempo al mando de tus Generales ya no es la misma. Porque quiero que sepas que estoy sinceramente arrepentido por todo lo que hice. Porque quiero que sepas...

—¿Que no volverá a pasar? Por supuesto que no volverá a pasar. Si hay algo que tu traición nos enseñó a todos nosotros es a no volver a confiar en ti.

—Sé que estoy muy lejos de ganarme su confianza, y sé que no hay nada que pueda llegar a decir que haga que te convenzas de que soy una persona diferente. Pero es algo que tenía que decirte. No soy digno de tu perdón, pero aún así te ofrezco mis disculpas. Tienes razón, no volverá a suceder.

—¿Qué ganas diciéndome esto? Tienes tu vida de regreso, tu rango, tus compañeros, tu Diosa confía en ti, al igual que todos en este Santuario, aparentemente. Y mi perdón no fue algo que necesitaras en tu vida durante los pasados años, o me hubieras ido a buscar antes. ¿No es así?

—Estoy consiente de que hay una gran piedra en el camino de la paz entre ambos Santuarios, y esa piedra soy yo. Ustedes no van a volver a confiar en mí, y eso lo entiendo y lo acepto, pero no hay razón por la cual no puedan confiar en el Santuario como un todo, no hay razón por la cual no puedan confiar en Atenea ni en nuestro Patriarca y en mis compañeros. El problema aquí soy yo, y está bien si yo soy el excluido, pero no quiero que mi presencia sea una traba entre ustedes.

—No eres tan importante, Kanon. Saori puede confiar en ti todo lo que quiera, lo único que nosotros vamos a hacer es mantenerte a raya. Nosotros no vamos a confiar en ti ni te vamos a tener buena voluntad ni vamos a esperar fervientemente que en realidad hayas cambiado. Tus acciones hablan y hablarán por ti. Tu presencia no va a lograr que no se logre la paz y la convivencia entre ambos Santuarios. Puedes seguir evitándonos, que nosotros haremos lo mismo. No tienes mi perdón por la traición de la que nos hiciste víctimas, pero no voy a hacer nada al respecto. Se te dio la vida de regreso debido a lo que hiciste en el pasado, porque al final peleaste con tus compañeros, pero en cuanto a mi, me seguirás siendo indiferente. No sé qué vayan a opinar tus ex compañeros y yo no voy a obligarlos a nada. Si un buen día de estos quieren romperte la cara, yo no lo voy a evitar, aunque tampoco los voy a animar a que lo hagan. ¿Es todo lo que quieres decir?

—Lo siento mucho, Julián.

—Me retiro. —Julián se levantó de su lugar y salió del Salón.

Kanon volvió a bajar la mirada. Saori fue a colocarse delante de él.

—Dale tiempo. Tiene muchas cosas qué pensar, pero me alegro mucho de que hayas dado el paso y hayas hablado con él.

—Yo también me alegro, Kanon, hiciste lo que estaba en tus manos —dijo Shion, quien, por supuesto, se había enterado de todo.

—Lo sé. Gracias por haberme permitido hablar con él. —Kanon se levantó del suelo, hizo una venia de despedida y salió del Salón.

Por la mañana Saga y Alfa volvieron a subir al Templo Principal. Saga se quedó reunido con los Marinos, Shion, Saori y Poseidón y Alfa de nuevo se fue con Thetis y las Saintias. Le dieron el recorrido a la Sirena por todo el Santuario, incluyendo las playas, las bibliotecas y demás cosas. Un poco más tarde fueron a comer algo al Recinto de las Amazonas. Por suerte algunas de las amigas de Alfa se sentaron con el grupo.

—¿Qué te ha parecido el Santuario, Thetis, ha cambiado tu opinión? —le preguntó Vivien.

—Me ha parecido interesante, supongo que hay algunas cosas que nosotros podríamos implementar en el Santuario Marino. Algunas no tanto, pero hemos aprendido mucho en este par de días.

—¿Y a tus compañeros? ¿Les ha gustado estar aquí? —volvió a preguntar la alemana.

—A algunos más que a otros. Isaak está encantado de pasar tiempo con su antiguo maestro, supongo que te has dado cuenta. Sales con Camus, ¿no es así?

—Sí, estamos juntos, y sí me he dado cuenta de que lo pone contento también el haberse reencontrado con Isaak. Parece un buen chico.

—Oh, lo es. Todos mis compañeros lo son. Somos muy unidos, siempre lo hemos sido. Por eso fue tan difícil todo lo que sucedió. —Y miró de reojo a Alfa.

—Las cosas no fueron fáciles para ninguno de los dos Santuarios durante esas épocas. La buena noticia es que todos nos estamos moviendo hacia adelante —dijo Dicro.

—¿Cuántas de ustedes saben en realidad todo lo que sucedió? —preguntó la Sirena.

—Yo estuve aquí desde el inicio, sé todo lo que ha pasado —respondió de nuevo Dicro—. Las Saintias eran muy jóvenes y estaban estudiando en una academia creada específicamente para ellas, así que no saben todo, pero estuvieron junto a Atenea durante las guerras. Vivien también era parte del Santuario, aunque ella estaba en un campo de entrenamiento alejado, así que no vivió mucho de lo qué pasó aquí.

—¿Y tú, Alfa? —preguntó de nuevo Thetis.

—No, yo me convertí en aprendiz mucho tiempo después de todos esos embrollos. Llegué al Santuario ya que todo estaba arreglado y todos de regreso a la vida y en sus asignaciones. Y durante el primer año, al menos, me la pasé casi exclusivamente con Aldebarán, quien fue mi maestro y me trajo al Santuario.

—Pensé que Saga era tu maestro.

—Lo es, lo fue. Pero eso fue hasta que Aldebarán decidió pedir ayuda en mi entrenamiento y Saga se ofreció a ayudar. Tiene que ver con la técnica que desarrollé.

—Es un tanto sorprendente escuchar eso. El hecho de que ahora el Santuario esté tan cambiado y tú te hayas casado con tu maestro. No digo que esté mal ni mucho menos, es nada más... extraño, ese tipo de relaciones interpersonales.

—Como dices, el Santuario ha cambiado mucho durante los pasados años, aunque, según tengo entendido, los Santos nunca han tenido prohibido el casarse ni mantener relaciones entre ellos, nada más que antes no era muy bien visto. Han habido varias generaciones de Santos con familias dentro de este lugar. He estado leyendo al respecto. Shion como que quiere que cubra algunas funciones como Saintia, a pesar de que ya no lo soy.

—¿Y te interesaría unirte a nosotras de esa manera? —preguntó Shoko—. Ser una Saintia como antes.

—No lo sé. No entrené para eso, aunque supongo que no es demasiado tarde, pero, cuando llegué al Santuario mi idea nunca fue ser una Saintia, aunque supongo que por mi pasado y todo eso, parte de mi vocación está allá arriba. No sé, por el momento solamente estudiaré al respecto.

—¿Y Kanon? ¿Seguirá estando sin armadura? —preguntó de nuevo Thetis.

—Si por alguna razón Saga no puede cumplir las funciones de Santo de Géminis, ahí está Kanon. La armadura le pertenece a ambos. Y en caso de que Saga esté disponible como Santo de Géminis, entonces Kanon puede cumplir otras funciones. Es parte del grupo.

—¿Confían en él?

—Yo tengo plena confianza en él, y me consta que Atenea y Shion también, igual que el resto de los Dorados —contestó Alfa.

—Nosotras también confiamos en él. En especial después de todo lo que hizo —dijo Mii.

—No creo que haya alguien entre los Santos Plateados o de Bronce que no confíen en él. Luchó con todos en la batalla contra Hades —añadió Vivien—. Las cosas que hizo en el pasado han quedado ya en el pasado. Ha demostrado su valía como Santo Dorado y no le fue fácil. Por supuesto que los primeros meses luego de que regresaran todos a la vida fueron muy extraños y muchas cosas pasaron, a Kanon no le fue fácil ganarse su lugar, pero lo hizo. Mira, todos nosotros entendemos que lo que hizo estuvo muy mal, y también sabemos que no lo ven con buenos ojos, que difícilmente se va a poder ganar su perdón, pero el Kanon que ustedes conocieron es muy diferente al Kanon que es ahora. Ha cambiado completamente su vida. Ha aprendido mucho. No te voy a decir que le den una oportunidad, pero sí quiero que sepan que, si es de nuevo un Santo Dorado y si se ha ganado el compañerismo y perdón de todos aquí, es por algo.

—Kanon no es nada más mi cuñado, Thetis, es alguien con quien llevo una relación que empezó hace, literalmente, cientos de años. Es mi amigo y me ha confiado cosas que probablemente no le va a confiar a nadie más. He estado dentro de su mente, sé lo que sucedió allá abajo y sé lo que hizo aquí. Y todo lo que he visto no me ha dado motivos para no confiar en él. Sí es una persona diferente a lo que fue.

—Julián me dijo que fue a hablar con él anoche. Fue a pedirle perdón. Pero él no está dispuesto a dárselo, no todavía. Y en cuanto a nosotros, no lo sé. Nos usó y nos traicionó, todo para llegar a sus propios fines. Se llevó las vidas de casi todos de por medio. También el Templo submarino y bueno, las escamas de todos terminaron hechas un desastre. No va a ser fácil superar todo aquello.

—No, por supuesto que no. Pero ustedes no van a ganar nada si siguen teniéndole rencor —dijo Dicro—. No lo perdonen por él, pero necesitan superarlo, por ustedes mismos.

Ninguna dijo mucho luego de aquello, Thetis y los Marinos tenían mucho qué pensar, pero por el momento no iban a poder discutir mucho entre ellos. Por la tarde, a esos de las 6 tenían cita con los Dioses. La Élite Dorada se iba a reunir con el Patriarca, los Dioses y los Generales para empezar a discutir cosas serias. En la agenda estaba que les dieran una idea de los protocolos que llevaban a cabo todos los días para mantener la seguridad en el Santuario, también se discutiría lo que iban a hacer en caso de emergencia, ya fuera por causas humanas, naturales o por si acaso algún Dios se decidía a declararles la guerra. Esto último incumbía a más de un Santuario. La idea era que todos los Dioses que tuvieran Santuarios en la tierra pudieran coordinarse entre ellos y tener planes de contingencia en caso de que fueran necesarios. Si bien cada Santuario tenía a sus guerreros, era bien sabido por todos que pocos le podían llegar al nivel a los Santos de Atenea, no por nada eran los guerreros de la Diosa de la Guerra Justa. Y ahí es en donde podrían comenzar los conflictos, porque tanto los Marinos como los Santos iban a tener que coordinarse y hacer planes de ataque. Nadie ponía en duda el poder del Patriarca del Santuario ni sus habilidades como estratega, lo difícil iba a ser decidir quién estaba debajo de quién en rango, y por supuesto que los Dorados no estaban dispuestos a ser subordinados de nadie más que de Shion.

La reunión fue larga, muy larga. Empezaron a las seis de la tarde e hicieron un pequeño descanso durante la cena, a eso de las 8, luego continuaron. Como todos ellos iban a estar arriba, los Santos Plateados fueron a apostarse cada uno en un Templo de los Doce. Alfa, convenientemente, se quedó en el suyo. No tenía ninguna labor específica, y podía estar en cualquier lugar, el único punto era que los Templos no estuvieran solos. El resto del Santuario sería resguardado por lo Santos de Bronce, el resto de los de Plata y los Soldados.

Eran las 12 de la noche cuando por fin Alfa sintió el cosmo de los gemelos entrando a Géminis. La chica dejó el teléfono en el buró a su lado. Nada más había estado esperando a que regresaran, y mientras se había entretenido divagando en internet. Estaba vestida tan solo con un pequeño short que hacía las veces de pijama y un top ajustado y pequeño. La única luz encendida era la de la lámpara a su lado. Escuchó pasos y luego la puerta se abrió con cuidado. Saga sonrió cuando la vio.

—Pensé que ya estarías dormida —le dijo, entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó al lado de la chica, quien se acercó a él para besarlo.

—Te estaba esperando —le dijo cuando se separaron—. ¿Cómo les fue?

Saga suspiró y luego se levantó de la cama a empezar a desfajarse la camisa.

—Largo y aburrido. Hay muchas cosas qué considerar en el caso de que algo suceda. —Volvió a sentarse en la cama para quitarse los zapatos y calcetines y aventarlos por ahí. —Y ellos son igual de tercos que nosotros. No estoy muy seguro de que hayamos llegado a algo, a duras penas logramos hacer que Poseidón aceptara que nosotros tenemos más rango y experiencia que cualquiera de sus Generales. No quieren ser nuestros subordinados y por supuesto que nosotros no queremos ser los suyos.

—Eso suena más bien a largo y tenso que a largo y aburrido —dijo Alfa y se levantó de su lugar para ir a arrodillarse detrás de Saga, lo rodeó con sus brazos y el hombre se recargó un tanto contra ella.

—Vamos a reunirnos mañana de nuevo, y creo que esta vez quieren que los Santos de Plata y Bronce de mayor categoría suban también.

—¿A quienes van a llamar?

—De Plata a Marín y Daidalos probablemente. De Bronce no estamos seguros. Quizá a June y Jabú. Quizá nada más llevemos a los de Plata. No lo sé.

Alfa comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del hombre y Saga se dejó hacer sin poner protestas.

—¿Kanon?

—No creo que haya dicho nada en toda la reunión.

La chica le quitó la camisa y la dejó a los pies de la cama.

—¿Qué opina el Patriarca?

—Supongo que se va a tomar mil aspirinas esta noche. Obviamente tampoco quiere que nosotros seamos subordinados de Poseidón y su ejército, pero a él le toca ser todo lo diplomático posible y no puede sencillamente decirle a Poseidón que está loco. Pero si en algo se parecen Kanon y Julián es en lo tercos que son.

Alfa sonrió, luego le besó el hombro y sus manos comenzaron a viajar por el cuerpo del hombre.

—Por algo se llevaron bien por tanto tiempo. ¿Tienes que volver a subir mañana temprano?

—No, nos reuniremos más tarde, más bien tengo que hablar con el resto de los Dorados para ver si decidimos a quién llevar a la reunión. ¿Quieres hacer que me olvide del tema? —preguntó de pronto, cuando sintió las manos de la chica llegando a su pantalón y cómo comenzaba a desabrocharle el cinturón.

—¿Yo?, ¿no? —respondió con fingida inocencia y pegó más su cuerpo contra él, había logrado desabrochar el cinturón y el pantalón en tan solo unos cuantos segundos.

Saga se giró lo suficiente para sujetar la nuca de la mujer con una mano y atrapar los labios de la chica con los suyos. Y así se sumieron en un beso para nada inocente y completamente cargado de intenciones.

—Ya es tarde, deberíamos dormir —le dijo Saga, cuando se separó de ella.

—Esto no tiene por qué tomar mucho tiempo... a menos de que no quieras nada, entonces, dormiremos. —Y sonrió para luego dejarse caer de espaldas a la cama.

Saga se mordió el labio inferior, se levantó de la cama, le separó las piernas a la chica y se acostó encima de ella.

—¿Cómo fue lo que me dijiste en aquella ocasión? "Tú empezaste esto, ahora lo terminas".

—Adelante entonces —dijo ella, quien volvió a besarlo intensamente. *

Alfa lo abrazó un momento más, luego se incorporó sobre un brazo para poder verlo.

—¿Ves? Te dije que no nos iba a tomar mucho tiempo.

Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—De haber sabido que esto me esperaba al llegar a casa hubiera cortado la reunión antes.

—No funciona si llegas temprano, es nada más por aquello de relajarse después de un largo día de trabajo.

—Qué bueno que nos faltan muchas largas reuniones entonces —le contestó y volvió a besarla.

Cuando se separaron Alfa se levantó al baño y él se levantó también a terminar de quitarse la ropa y a poner orden a la cama. Se metió bajo las cobijas a esperarla. Cuando ella regresó se acostó junto al hombre, quien no tardó en besarla y abrazarla de nuevo.

Por la mañana Saga salió temprano del Templo, luego del desayuno, y se dirigió a Aries. Como lo había pensado, Shion le dio la tediosa tarea de hacer la "encuesta Dorada" y le tocaba ir a preguntarle a todos quiénes eran sus nominados para que fueran con ellos a la reunión de la noche, de entre los Santos de Plata y Bronce. Dicho sea de paso, todos tenían una buena idea de quiénes eran los considerados de mayor categoría, pero no necesariamente eran ellos los mejores para representar a sus compañeros.

Por ejemplo, Shaina era una muy buena guerrera, pero todavía traía a rastras su fama, y la verdad es que a la chica tampoco le importaba cambiar su imagen, le gustaba que la vieran de esa manera. Por lo tanto, a ella, muchos Dorados no la iban a considerar. Por otro lado estaban Santos que no eran tan buenos, o a los que les faltaba un poco de entrenamiento, pero que sus compañeros tendían a seguir, como era el caso de Jabú, June y Luna. De ellos, la mejor preparada era sin duda Luna, pero ella había obtenido hacía muy poco su armadura, la cual fue, para sorpresa de muchos, la de Sextante, es decir, la que fue la armadura de Alessandro. Las Saintias, a pesar de que en su mayoría portaban armaduras de Bronce, se las consideraba otra categoría, y no estaban muy seguros de si debían incluirlas como parte de ese rango, o si mejor las llevaban como Saintias.

Al de Géminis le tomó un largo rato el pasar por todas las Casas para hablar con sus compañeros, además de que tuvo que encontrarse con algunos en las rondas o en el medio del Coliseo. Para el medio día al fin tuvo una lista que fue a presentarle a Shion. El Patriarca lo estaba esperando en su despacho.

—¿Qué dijeron todos? —le preguntó a su Santo de Géminis una vez que estuvieron sentados y con una taza de café en las manos.

—La mayoría opinan que deberíamos de llevar a representantes de las Saintias por separado. A fin de cuentas tienen una perspectiva diferente del Santuario que el resto de nosotros. Pero bueno, dejando de lado eso, los nominados para los Santos de Plata son: Marín, Daidalos y Orfeo o Misty. Varios opinan que mejor Misty porque estuvo en el Santuario la mayor parte del tiempo. De los de Bronce, sin contar a las Saintias, votaron por June, Jabú, Gabriella y Luna. Dicen que preferirían a Luna en lugar de Jabú, de nuevo, porque su entrenamiento se llevó a cabo dentro del Santuario. Y, si estamos contando a las Saintias como un rango separado, entonces querrían llevar a Mii, y Erda... o a Alfa y Mayura.

Shion abrió más los ojos, y se le quedó mirando a Saga.

—Ni Alfa ni Mayura son Saintias.

—Eso les dije yo, pero dicen que Alfa lo fue, así que técnicamente tiene más experiencia que las demás. Y todos sabemos que ha estado viniendo a estudiar los libros referentes a ellas y ha hablado bastante con Mayura, quien se volvió una líder entre ellas, a pesar de que técnicamente tampoco lo es.

—Me gustaría que mis Saintias estuvieran representadas —dijo Saori, quien entró de pronto al despacho; había estado en la terraza y escuchó todo.

Saga y Shion se levantaron de sus asientos mientras la adolescente iba hasta ellos y se sentaba junto al lugar de Shion.

—En cuanto a Alfa, sé que no fue preparada para ser una Saintia en esta vida, pero me consta que está interesada en su historia, y el resto tiene razón, sí fue una de ellas, y tiene sus recuerdos.

—¿No tendríamos que preguntarle a ella qué opina al respecto? —preguntó Saga.

—Sí. ¿Qué crees que diga?

—No sé si se sienta preparada para estar en una reunión de ese tipo, acá arriba. Eso es lo que creo que va a decir.

—Los Santos de Bronce tampoco lo van a estar, pero tienen que venir de todos modos —contestó Shion—. Y en base a lo que nos dijiste, entonces vendrán Marín, Daidalos y Misty de Plata, June, Luna y Gabriella de Bronce y Mayura, Erda y Alfa de las Saintias.

—De hecho, me gustaría que fueran nada más dos representantes —interrumpió Saori —. Marín y Daidalos, Luna y Gabriella, y Mayura y Alfa. Ya son muchos Santos acá arriba y estoy segura de que Poseidón y sus Generales se van a sentir abrumados con tantas personas.

—Podríamos limitar también la cantidad de Santos Dorados: Saga y Dohko —contestó Shion.

—El resto no van a estar complacidos con eso —bufó Saga.

—Puedo preguntarle a Poseidón qué prefiere —dijo Saori—. Aunque personalmente me gustaría tener a todos los Dorados. Incluyendo a Kanon.

—Que estén todos presentes entonces, como habíamos pensado en un principio. Saga, avisa a tus compañeros que la reunión será de nuevo a las seis de la tarde.

Saga asintió, luego se levantó y salió del Templo Principal a hablar con sus compañeros.  Encontró a Alfa haciendo rondas con una de sus amigas, así que se la llevó a un lado un momento.

—Te tengo noticias —le dijo—. Y no estoy muy seguro de cómo lo vas a tomar.

—¿Okay?

—Hemos decidido que vas a ir a la reunión de esta noche en representación de las Saintias —soltó de golpe.

Alfa se le quedó viendo a los ojos, casi con la boca abierta.

—Yo no soy una Saintia.

—Pero lo fuiste, y eso es lo importante. Por eso te quieren allá arriba.

—Pero... no tengo idea de lo que podría decir. Las reglas y la manera en la que se llevan las Saintias ahora es diferente a lo que fue para Antheia. Yo no peleé con ellas. Cualquiera de ellas está mejor capacitada para representarlas que yo.

—Técnicamente eres de la generación de Shion y Dohko, le están dando más peso a esa parte de tu historia que al hecho de que no llevas mucho tiempo en el Santuario en esta vida.

—Pero no deberían, todavía estoy re aprendiendo cómo funciona el Santuario ahora. El que tenga esos recuerdos no es la gran ventaja que todo mundo cree que es.

—Alfa... odio tener que hacer esto, pero no fue una pregunta, fue una orden. Tienes que estar en la reunión de esta noche en representación de las Saintias. Así lo han decidido tus superiores, incluida Atenea.

Alfa se quedó callada. Qué raro había sonado eso. Saga había cuidado bastante el no imponer su rango en ningún momento de su relación, excepto en aquella ocasión en la que se habían peleado, pero en ese entonces eran nada más maestro y alumna.

—Lo vas a hacer bien —le dijo al fin el Santo—. Fuiste mi alumna, te preparé bien.

Alfa dejó escapar una risa irónica.

—Al menos me queda el consuelo de que, si hago algo mal, te puedo echar la culpa.

—No vas a ser la única que esté con su maestro, Gabriella también fue elegida.

—¿Ya le dijiste?

—No. Es a la siguiente a la que iba a buscar. ¿A qué hora terminas tu ronda?

—A las tres. ¿Te veo en Géminis?

—Sí. —Se acercó a besarla y abrazarla. —Todo va a estar bien —le dijo al oído, luego la besó nuevamente y se fue a buscar a Gabriella.

Alfa lo miró alejarse, luego continuó con su ronda, pero le mandó mensaje a todas sus amigas, incluida a Cassia, para decirles las noticias.

Cuando por fin terminó su trabajo, subió a toda prisa al Templo Principal, en donde Cassia la estaba esperando. Alfa le había pedido hablar con ella, porque la mujer definitivamente tenía mucha experiencia estando ahí arriba. Cassia le dijo los protocolos, las cosas que probablemente se discutirían, la manera en que podría manejarse dependiendo de los temas y las preguntas que se hicieran. Bajaron a Géminis, en donde la ayudó a elegir algo para ponerse y a arreglarse. Cassia entendía los nervios de la chica, ella misma los había sentido en más de una ocasión, pero estaba segura de que le iría bien. Alfa sentía un nudo en el estómago, y ahora se imaginaba qué es lo que estaría sintiendo Kanon, quien también iba a estar presente.

A las cuatro de la tarde se encontró con Saga y se despidieron de Cassia. Alfa le había contado que iría a hablar con ella y al hombre le había parecido una buena idea. Si había alguien en el Santuario que era un buen ejemplo de costumbres y buen comportamiento, esa era Cassia. De todos modos Saga le preguntó el por qué estaba tan nerviosa y Alfa le tuvo que admitir que, además de que nunca había tenido, ni se había imaginado en alguna situación en la que tuviera que cumplir funciones diplomáticas, sabía que las miradas estarían en ella por su pasado con los gemelos, porque era la aprendiz de Saga y además porque era su esposa. De pronto como que se sentía completamente fuera de lugar. Saga le dijo que todo iría bien, que, si acaso, las miradas se irían hacia él. Encontraron a Kanon en la cocina. Ya había terminado de arreglarse y de nuevo se estaba preparando mentalmente para ser nada más un espectador, porque estaba bastante seguro de que, cualquier cosa que dijera, podría tomarlo a mal el ejército de Poseidón.

Por fin dieron las cinco cuarenta de la tarde, así que Saga abrió un Portal hasta el Templo Principal. La reunión, como la del día anterior, se llevaría a cabo en un Salón en donde se había dispuesto una enorme mesa. En ambas cabeceras se sentarían los Dioses, seguidos de sus subordinados de mayor rango. En el centro estarían los Santos de Plata, las Saintias y luego los Santos de Bronce. Alfa se separó de Saga para ir a reunirse con Mayura, quien venía entrando. Ambas chicas habían compartido varías pláticas ya, y se llevaban bastante bien. A Mayura le sorprendió, y no poco, el que hubieran elegido a Alfa y a ella misma para representar a las Santias, pero lo entendía. Le sonrió.

—¿Nerviosa? —le preguntó.

—Como no tienes una idea. De verdad espero no decir nada inapropiado.

—No creo que ni tú ni yo tengamos mucho qué decir en esta reunión. Nada más hay que estar atentas. A menos de que las cosas de verdad se salgan de control, pero lo dudo.

El resto de los invitados comenzaron a llegar de a poco y fueron reuniéndose en grupos, mientras las doncellas, incluida Cassia, iban repartiendo copas de vino entre todos. A las seis en punto Poseidón, Saori y el Patriarca entraron al Salón. El silencio se hizo en ese momento, y cada uno fue a colocarse detrás de los asientos que ocuparían, mientras los Dioses iban a tomar sus lugares. Una vez que ellos estuvieron sentados, el resto los imitó.

—Mis Santos, Poseidón, Marinas, estamos aquí reunidos para continuar las pláticas que llevarán a una mejor convivencia entre ambos Santuarios. También tenemos que encontrar la manera de trabajar en equipo en caso de que alguna emergencia se presente. Es por eso que hemos pedido a las personas de mayor influencia en mi Santuario que se unan a nosotros. Por supuesto ya conocen a los Santos Dorados, pero, además de ellos se encuentran con nosotros Marín del Águila y Dáidalos de Cefeo, en representación del rango de Plata, Luna de Sextante y Gabriella de la Zorra en representación de nuestros Santos de Bronce y Mayura de Pavo Real y Alfa de Retículo, en representación de mis Saintias. Espero de corazón que está reunión con todos nosotros de frutos —dijo Saori para iniciar.

—Atenea, agradecemos de nuevo el tener la oportunidad de reunirnos con todos ustedes. Es importante que podamos trabajar en equipo, para mantener la paz en esta Tierra y entre nuestros Santuarios —habló Poseidón—. Ayer discutimos un poco los planes de contingencia que se tienen en pie dentro del Santuario de Atenea, hemos decidido implementar estrategias similares en mi Santuario. En primer lugar, tenemos que abrir nuestros campos de entrenamiento, porque, como podrán observar, por el momento mi ejército es muy reducido, aunque no por ello ineficaz. Me pregunto, ¿será posible que mi ejército comience su entrenamiento dentro del Santuario?

—He estado consultando con las estrellas en los últimos días —comenzó a contestar Shion—. Me parece que nuevos guerreros están llegando para unirse al Santuario Marino.

Alfa miraba a todo mundo, esperando no ser demasiado obvia. Esa era una reunión importante y solemne y se esperaba de todos que se comportaran de acuerdo a las circunstancias. Y vaya que lo hacían. Todos los puntos de vista se tomaban en cuenta. Decidieron, pues, que dividirían a los guerreros en grupos, de acuerdo a sus habilidades. La finalidad era que cada uno demostrara sus puntos fuertes y débiles para, después, poder hacer equipos con buenas combinaciones de habilidades. Cada uno de ellos tendría un líder del Santuario y uno de los Marinos. Eso los dejaba con un total de 7 equipos, lo cual representaba un problema, porque el Santuario de Poseidón no tenía a su General de Dragón Marino y nadie, bajo ninguna circunstancia, se atrevió a sugerir que Kanon lidereara un grupo en representación de esa Escama. No era momento, no todavía, quizá más adelante, cuando se limaran más las asperezas.

Algunos grupos fueron más fáciles de decidir que otros, por ejemplo, el grupo de "Los Congeladores" cómo empezó a llamarlos Milo, consistiría en Camus y sus alumnos: Isaak y Vivien, y fue fácil decidir que Katya también encajaba ahí.

Les pareció también que Shaka y Krishna podrían hacer un buen grupo, y Shaka, por supuesto, decidió tener con él a su alumna: Gabriella, y Mayura iría bien con ellos.

El decidir el resto de los grupos fue un tanto más complicado, por ejemplo, Afro estaba bastante seguro de que sus habilidades combinadas con las de Shaina e Ichi irían muy bien, pero no sabían a quién más podrían unir.

Discutieron ese tema por un buen par de horas, y llegaron a la conclusión de que llevarían a cabo una especie de demostración de las técnicas de todos los Santos de Plata, Bronce y Saintias disponibles para decidir cómo terminarían de formarse esos grupos de entrenamiento y luego los equipos finales. Lo llevarían a cabo durante los siguientes días.

Después, los Santos tuvieron que hacer una demostración de su organización. Todos los Dorados eran los de mayor rango del Santuario, obviamente, pero entre ellos había también una sutil pero importante cadena de rangos. Nadie ponía en duda que, luego de el Patriarca, quien más rango tenía entre ellos era Dohko. Después estaban aquellos que en su momento habían sido considerados como posibles sucesores del Patriarca: Saga y Aioros. Pasando ellos dos, el siguiente era sin dudas Shaka, pero luego de él las cosas se ponían un poco más complicadas. No es que entre los Dorados hubiera alguien que estuviera hasta abajo de todos los demás, pero era difícil decidir si alguno del resto estaba por encima de sus compañeros. Ninguno de ellos se iba a levantar a decir "Hey, yo tengo más rango que los demás", de hecho era bastante lo contrario, todos se aventaban flores entre sí. Mu era el que mayor poder tenía sobre la telequinesia, Aldebarán la infranqueable pared, nadie más capaz de llegar a las temperaturas de Camus, sólo Shura tenía a Excálibur, etc., etc., etc.

Por supuesto que Poseidón estaba consciente de que, entre sus Marinos, se veían de manera similar. Sorrento se había convertido en el líder implícito entre ellos, por ejemplo, con Thetis como una muy cercana segunda. El resto se difuminaba un tanto más. Julián quería que Sorrento estuviera en un equipo con alguno de los tres principales: Dohko, Saga o Aioros. Sin embargo, todos sabían que, luego de formar esos equipos de pelea, debería haber un rango entre ellos, en los cuales los Dorados y los Marinos se verían como iguales, o al menos hasta que alguna situación difícil se presentara, y entonces uno de ellos debería tomar el liderazgo absoluto, y por supuesto que los Generales no querían verse como inferiores, y los Dorados, todavía menos.

Pero decidieron dejar el tema por la paz por el momento, porque ya todos comenzaban a marearse con tanta mención de rangos y habilidades. Por suerte el Patriarca decidió hacer un descanso para que todos pudieran comer. Se movieron al enorme comedor, que había sido acondicionado para poder tener espacio suficiente para todos. Lentamente se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia allá. Shion interceptó a Alfa y a Camus, a Alfa le dijo que podía ir a sentarse junto a su esposo y a Camus le dijo que se hiciera lugar con su alumno. Quería que la cena fuera muchísimo más informal, luego de pasar toda la tarde en una reunión tan tensa. Instó también a Gabriella a que fuera a sentarse junto a Shaka, por ser su maestro y a Mayura con Thetis, para que se siguieran conociendo. Todo eso el Patriarca por supuesto que ya lo había consultado con los Dioses, a quienes les había parecido una buena idea. Esperaban tener una cena tranquila y, de preferencia, relajada, en donde todos comenzaran a hacer migas con sus nuevos compañeros.

Así que el grupo tomó asiento, cada uno con aquellos con los que se llevaban mejor. Kanon por supuesto que buscó la compañía de Alfa y de su hermano, y Milo fue con ellos también. La cena comenzó un tanto tensa, dado que necesitaban tiempo para poder cambiar el chip de "reunión formal" a "cena relajada". Pero por fin comenzaron a platicar entre ellos. Saori y Julián, por cierto, también se sentaron juntos, en su afán de lograr que todos los demás se sintieran menos presionados.

—Seguramente va a ser un tanto complicado tener a tanta gente dentro del Coliseo demostrando habilidades. Me pregunto si será mejor separarlos por rangos —comentó Poseidón.

—Julián, ya veremos esos detalles cuando continuemos la reunión, por el momento deja el trabajo de lado un rato —le contestó Saori.

—Tienes razón, lo siento. —Entonces Julián se fijó en la única pareja de esposos en la mesa.

Alfa le estaba ayudando a Saga a cortar su comida en trozos pequeños, dado que al de Géminis todavía le resultaba complicado manejar los cubiertos con su mano lastimada. Saga estaba haciendo una mueca no del todo complacida, porque se sentía un tanto ridículo con la situación, pero la chica bromeaba con él, diciéndole que luego tomaría un pedazo y haría "el avión" con la comida si no quitaba esa cara. Milo, por supuesto, no perdió oportunidad de embromar al gemelo mayor al respecto.

—Nunca me dijiste cómo fue que te rompiste la mano —les dijo.

Saga miró a Poseidón, Alfa sonrió mientras seguía cortando la carne.

—Digamos que fui el único pobre diablo que se ofreció a seguirle el ritmo a mi hermano, y a él se le fueron las manos.

Mala, malísima elección de palabras porque, antes de poder contenerse, Milo lanzó un grito de colegiala con el cual demostraba el doble sentido que le había encontrado a esa frase.

—¿A dónde se le fueron las manos? —preguntó el Alacrán con una enorme sonrisa.

Saga volteó a verlo, copa en mano, con toda la seriedad del mundo y respondió:

—A la parte que te arrancaremos si sigues jodiendo.

—Ay, ¡qué violento!, luego por qué te rompen la mano —volvió a contestar Milo fingiendo estar ofendido.

—Accidente de entrenamiento —aclaró Alfa volteando a ver al Dios—. En realidad fue la muñeca, no la mano.

El Patriarca asintió, había estado a punto de lanzarle un pedazo de pan a Milo por haber hecho una escena tan infantil frente a los Dioses. No pocos se habían dado cuenta de la conversación, algunos miraban a Milo un tanto escandalizados, como Camus, por ejemplo. Saori sonreía, el chiste le había parecido gracioso y Julián estaba haciendo todo lo posible por evitar la risa.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo más vas a tener que llevar puesta la férula? Supongo que no vas a poder hacer la demostración con el resto —preguntó.

—Unos cuantos días. Puedo usar cosmo sin problemas, pero Aioria quiere que espere antes de volver a pelear.

—Alfa, Kaza me dijo que habían hablado un rato sobre sus habilidades —continuó Julián luego de asentir tras la respuesta de Saga.

—Sí, pero no tuvimos mucho tiempo, me gustaría hablar un rato más con él, y por supuesto ver su habilidad en vivo.

—Él parece estar bastante impresionado. ¿Tienes alumnos?

—No, no. Es demasiado pronto para eso todavía. Por el momento nada más ayudo con los entrenamientos de nuestras Korees. Saga sigue siendo mi maestro, y aunque ya tengo mi armadura, siempre hay cosas que me gustaría refinar.

—A mi también me gustaría platicar un rato contigo uno de estos días. No nada más sobre el Santuario en general, si no también sobre tus recuerdos y esos temas.

—Por supuesto, por mi, encantada —contestó Alfa, aunque un nudo se formó en su estómago. No tenía ni idea de qué chochos podría decirle a Poseidón, y no dudaba que también iba a preguntarle sobre Kanon y Déuteros. De todas maneras sonrió.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en calma, y cuando finalizaron regresaron a su reunión, pero solamente decidieron que sí harían demostraciones de todos los Santos y Marinos y los separarían en rangos porque si no, iba a tomar demasiado tiempo. Se limitarían a demostrar sus técnicas más utilizadas o bien las más raras o especiales que tuvieran. El siguiente día tendrían que comenzar, por la tarde, eso les daría tiempo de dar el aviso a todos los demás y a que aquellos que estuvieran fuera del Santuario regresaran. Las demostraciones comenzarían con las Saintias.

El día siguiente comenzó de manera normal. Saga fue de nuevo a reunirse con el Patriarca para afinar los detalles sobre las demostraciones y para mandar a llamar a todos aquellos que estaban fuera. El resto del Santuario siguió sus actividades normales, aunque los Dorados que tenían rondas, guardias o entrenamientos debieron relegar esas actividades al resto de los Santos, porque todos ellos iban a estar presentes para las demostraciones de las Saintias, que se llevarían a cabo en la explanada del Templo Principal.

Alfa y Mayura tuvieron también que terminar un poco más temprano que de costumbre sus obligaciones para ir a reunirse con las Saintias. Hicieron una comida informal en el Templo Principal en donde les explicaron lo que se esperaba de ellas, y la manera en la que las demostraciones se llevarían a cabo. Hablaron también sobre las técnicas que demostrarían y finalmente decidieron quién pelearía con quién.

A las cinco de la tarde estuvo todo listo y las Saintias comenzaron a hacer estiramientos y entrenamientos leves mientras esperaban al resto. Los Dorados fueron los primeros en llegar, seguidos de los Marinos, y finalmente los Dioses y el Patriarca. Las Saintias hicieron una fila junto a los Marinos y los Dorados hicieron otra. Todos se arrodillaron al unísono cuando vieron a los Dioses llegar. Ambos tomaron asiento en el lugar que había sido preparado para ellos, y desde donde podrían observarlo todo. Finalmente les pidieron que se levantaran. El Patriarca tomó la palabra.

—Como acordamos ayer, hoy comenzaremos las demostraciones de las técnicas más importantes que poseen. Esto no es muy diferente a los entrenamientos que generalmente llevan a cabo, aunque sí un poco más serio. De ser posible, moderen la fuerza de sus técnicas. El propósito no es que se lastimen unos a otros, si no que le den una buena idea a sus compañeros de lo que pueden llegar a hacer. Estamos conscientes que moderar algunas técnicas puede llegar a ser complicado, pero háganlo dentro de lo posible. Alfa, Mayura, cuando estén listas —finalizó Shion.

Alfa miró a Mayura quien asintió y ambas pasaron al espacio abierto. Ambas filas de guerreros estaban a los lados y las miraban con interés, en especial los Marinos. Las mujeres se colocaron una frente a la otra. Mayura no sabía bien qué esperar de la técnica de Alfa, había escuchado rumores, por supuesto, pero no había estado presente en las demostraciones y nunca tocó el tema con ella. Se preparó mentalmente y no dejó de analizar a su contrincante. Alfa asintió, luego adoptó su pose de defensa, al igual que Mayura y ambas comenzaron a pelear. Alfa tampoco tenía mucha idea de lo que podría esperar. Desde que Mayura había sido "aceptada" como parte de las Saintias (porque técnicamente era una Santo Plateada, nada más), se la veía muy pocas veces en el Coliseo con los demás, y pasaba casi todo su tiempo entrenando con las Saintias.

Los presentes les abrieron espacio mientras veían la pelea. Saga, de nuevo, tenía el índice en los labios, estaba un tanto preocupado, y no porque pensara que Alfa fuera a perder la pelea, si no porque no sabía cómo se iba a sentir ejecutando su técnica de nuevo. Poseidón se veía bastante interesado en las técnicas de ambas mujeres, al igual que sus Marinos. A fin de cuentas ellos nada más habían tenido oportunidad de pelear contra los Santos de Bronce, y ligeramente con algunos Santos más, pero ninguna fue pelea en serio, fueron apenas calentamientos.

Al principio Mayura llevó el control del combate, lo cuál era facilitado por Alfa, quien se estaba limitando a observar los movimientos de la otra, para ver qué podía hacer en su contra. Mayura lo sabía, pero no le importaba, pronto la otra chica iba a tener que empezar a defenderse, y eso es a lo que la estaba llevando, con bastante habilidad. Finalmente Alfa comenzó a contestar los ataques y Mayura se dio cuenta de que el entrenamiento con los gemelos y Aldebarán habían dado como resultado una gama de habilidades combinadas que a pocos se le habrían ocurrido.

Alfa nada más estaba esperando el momento adecuado. Durante toda la pelea había estado indagando en la mente de Mayura mientras la mantenía ocupada con golpes y patadas. Mayura también se había dado cuenta de eso y había comenzado a bloquear a la chica, pero sí notaba que se le complicaba a ratos. Alfa tenía una buena idea de en qué momento debía indagar más y en cuándo dejarla en paz, en otras palabras, combinaba técnicas psicológicas con las físicas.

Entonces sucedió. Alfa había visto por fin lo que necesitaba, le lanzó algunos golpes a Mayura que la dejaron tirada en el piso, y antes de que la mujer pudiera levantarse, comenzó con la ilusión, la cual le mostró también a Poseidón, Saori, Shion y a Kaza. El último no se había esperado eso, supuso que no iba a ver nada porque la demostración era para su señor, pero agradeció el hecho de que la chica pensara en él y le diera la oportunidad de ver cómo funcionaba esa técnica, que sí, tenía bastantes similitudes con la suya.

Finalmente, y como hizo en su momento con Afro, Alfa terminó su demostración con un último golpe que dejó a Mayura en el suelo. La miró un momento más, detuvo la ilusión y luego miró a los Dioses, quienes asintieron.

Alfa se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia unas escaleras cercanas, con los puños apretados y la respiración agitada. Las Saintias no habían tardado en rodear a Mayura para asegurarse de que estaba bien, y la atención de casi todos se había ido hacia ella, menos la de Saga. Vio a Alfa sujetar una columna con una mano y llevarse la otra a la cara. Corrió hacia ella, cuando la alcanzó le puso una mano en el hombro y la giró para que lo mirara y vio que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y temblaba ligeramente. La abrazó con cariño y la ayudó a sentarse en las escalinatas, sin dejar de abrazarla. Alfa bajó la mirada, y comenzó a respirar profundamente, intentando atajar las lágrimas y la sensación que se había apoderado de ella cuando vio a Mayura tirada en el piso.

Kanon también los había estado observando, y cuando vio que Saga ayudaba a la chica a sentarse, decidió acercarse también. Cuando llegó junto a ellos se quedó frente a ambos, tapando la vista de los demás. Luego se arrodilló y le puso una mano en el hombro a la chica.

Estuvieron ahí un par de minutos, sin decir nada, hasta que Alfa logró calmar su respiración y alejar esos sentimientos. Miró a Kanon, luego a Saga.

—Estoy bien. Podemos regresar.

—¿Segura? Todos entenderán si necesitas algunos minutos más —contestó Saga.

—Sí, segura. ¿Cómo está Mayura?

—Está bien, no te preocupes por ella —respondió Kanon.

—Vamos entonces —dijo Alfa, Kanon asintió y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, luego los tres regresaron con el resto.

Como era de esperarse, ninguno hizo comentarios al respecto. Milo le sonrió a la chica cuando pasó junto a él. Alfa regresó a la formación con las Saintias. Mayura ya estaba ahí también. Alfa murmuró un "lo siento" cuando se puso a su lado, y Mayura asintió y le sonrió.

Era turno de el resto de las chicas. Katya pasó al frente junto con Shoko. Ambas asintieron a la señal del Patriarca y comenzaron su pelea.

De pronto Alfa notó que Cassia había salido del Templo y la miraba, le hizo una seña de que se acercara con Mayura, así que Alfa tocó el brazo de la otra mujer, le señaló a Cassia y ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia la doncella.

—El Patriarca me llamó para que les preguntara a ambas si están bien y para darles esto. —Y les ofreció un par de termos con bebidas.

—Estoy bien, fue muy extraño lo que me... mostraste y definitivamente no lo esperaba, pero estoy bien. ¿Tú? —preguntó Mayura.

—No me gusta hacer esto, eso es todo. Estoy bien. Nada más necesitaba mis cinco minutos de drama —contestó Alfa.

—En ese caso, eso es todo. Beban lo que les di, no sabe especialmente bien, es una mezcla de hierbas calmantes. Nada muy fuerte, nada más para que se tranquilicen —les dijo Cassia.

Ambas mujeres asintieron, destaparon los termos y comenzaron a beber el contenido.

Saga había estado mirando fijamente a Alfa, para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Tenía una buena idea del por qué la chica reaccionó como lo hizo y le hubiera gustado haber podido quedarse con ella unos momentos más. Por suerte había también notado que Shion llamó a Cassia así que ahora observaba el intercambio entre las mujeres.

Katya lanzó un par de patadas hacia Shoko, y estaba a punto de lanzarle su técnica  _ Jewelic Tears _ , cuando notó que Saga estaba mirando fijamente en una dirección que no era la suya. Eso la desconcentró, había estado empeñándose en demostrar lo mucho que habían mejorado sus habilidades de combate durante los pasados meses y quería que Saga lo notara, que le sonriera al menos, porque como que siempre tendía a evitarla. Pero no, el hombre estaba viendo directamente hacia su esposa. Shoko, por supuesto, aprovechó esos segundos de tregua que Katya le estaba dando para lanzarle una seguidilla de golpes y patadas que conectaron con el blanco. Su  _ Equuleus Ryusei Ken _ lanzó a Katya algunos metros por el piso, y la chica terminó su caída cerca de Saga, quien, ahora sí, la miró.

Shion dio por terminado el combate, y Saga le extendió la mano a Katya para ayudarla a levantarse. La chica lo miró a los ojos, luego a la mano que le extendía, que era la izquierda, por supuesto y la tomó mientras sentía cómo se le iba la sangre a la cara. ¿Le estarían sudando las manos? La de él se sentía tibia, y pudo hasta percibir un poco del cosmo del hombre, que también era cálido y calmante. Se impulsó hacia arriba con la ayuda de Saga pero, por desgracia, sus pies no cooperaron en la tarea, así que se tropezó y Saga tuvo que usar el otro brazo para que la chica no terminara de nuevo en el suelo. Ahora sí Katya se puso de mil colores, mientras sentía el brazo del hombre a su espalda, sujetándola firmemente, y cómo la estabilizaba. Quiso murmurar "lo siento", pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Bajó la mirada, se esforzó en decir un "gracias" y comenzó a alejarse del Santo, no sin antes volver a tropezarse con sus propios pies, pero por suerte logró mantener el equilibrio.

Saga miró de nuevo hacia su esposa, quien tenía una ENORME sonrisa en la cara y le sujetaba el brazo a Cassia, quien parecía que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, para contener la risa. Alfa entonces comenzó a abanicarse la cara con una mano, y Cassia hizo el mismo gesto. Ambas se detuvieron al unísono cuando Mayura volteó a verlas. Saga negó con la cabeza pero también sonrió. Al menos su esposa parecía ya estar bien, aunque fuera a expensas de la pobre de Katya y él mismo.

Las demostraciones siguieron con el resto de las Saintias, incluida una nueva ronda para Katya y Mayura, quienes no habían podido demostrar en realidad sus técnicas. Finalmente y, como aún tenían un poco de tiempo antes de que anocheciera, decidieron hacer las demostraciones con los Marinos.

—¿Puedo ser yo el conejillo de indias de Kaza? —preguntó Alfa cuando el aludido pasó al centro junto a Baian, quien iba a ser su oponente.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la chica y, luego de unos instantes, Kaza miró a Poseidón quien a su vez miró a Saori y luego Shion.

—¿Alguna razón en particular? —le preguntó el Patriarca a la chica.

—Él ya vio mi técnica y quiero ver la suya, hemos hablado un poco al respecto —contestó.

—Kaza, ¿tienes algún inconveniente? —preguntó Shion.

—No, ninguno.

—Entonces adelante, Alfa.

La mujer fue al centro, le sonrió al Marino y asintió. Ambos tomaron poses de defensa y se estudiaron algunos segundos antes de comenzar la pelea. Por supuesto que Kaza le dejó tomar la iniciativa, tenía muy en claro que la chica no se la iba a poner muy difícil, porque por eso se había ofrecido, pero eso no significaba que entrar a la mente de la mujer le iba a ser sencillo tampoco.

Mientras se repartían golpes y patadas, comenzó a indagar en la mente de la mujer. Su técnica consistía en encontrar a esa persona importante para su oponente y por supuesto que esperaba que, para ella, la persona importante fuera Saga. Y para Alfa lo era, pero cuando siguió indagando, notó otra cosa, había algo más dentro de la mente de esa chica. Entonces se dio cuenta. Por supuesto que sabía, al menos un poco, sobre todo el revuelo que las encarnaciones pasadas de varias personas del Santuario habían causado. Y sabía que la joven frente a él tenía acceso a esos recuerdos, así que justo ahí fue a indagar.

Sintió la duda en el cosmo de Alfa, eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Se enredaron en más golpes, algunos cargados de cosmo, y entonces, Kaza lanzó su técnica.

Alfa tenía, justo delante de ella, a Déuteros.

Kaza se quedó inmóvil, los únicos que sabían lo que ella estaba viendo eran ellos, los Dioses y Shion. La mujer también dejó de moverse, aunque no quitó la pose de defensa.

Alfa nunca había visto a Déuteros, no existían fotografías de él, y la única imagen que podía conjurar en su mente era la de los recuerdos de Antheia. Pero estaba ahí, delante de ella, portando las ropas de entrenamiento y esa máscara que siguió usando hasta que dejó el Santuario. Ahora sí su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y entreabrió un poco los labios para respirar mejor. El hombre se llevó las manos a la correa que mantenía sujeta su máscara, se la quitó y la dejó caer al suelo, luego la miró y sonrió.

—Antheia —le dijo, aunque sólo ella pudo escucharlo, luego le extendió la mano.

Alfa negó con la cabeza y retrocedió un paso. Quería decirle algo, pero las palabras estaban atravesadas en su garganta y se negaban a salir. Esto era una ilusión, lo sabía bien, pero se sentía tan real. Estaba ahí, justo frente a ella. Lo vio dar un paso en su dirección y ella retrocedió otro. "Es una ilusión, es una ilusión" se repitió a si misma. Y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que sintieron todas aquellas personas a las que había sometido a su técnica.

—Querías verme de nuevo, ¿no es así? —volvió a decir el hombre, dando otro paso hacia ella mientras le atrapaba una mano.

Y ella no pudo retirarla, estaba completamente inmóvil, viéndolo a los ojos. Esos ojos eran prácticamente idénticos a los de Kanon, que a su vez eran iguales a los de Saga.

Saga. La chica despegó al fin la mirada del hombre frente a ella para llevarla al mayor de los gemelos, quien la observaba de brazos cruzados, con el índice pegado a los labios. Seguramente él sabía lo que estaba pasando, aunque no pudiera verlo. Volteó a ver al hombre frente a ella y luego a la mano que le sostenía, y de reojo alcanzó a notar que la otra mano se cerraba en un puño.

—¡No! —le gritó, arrancando su mano de la de él.

Ira. Eso es todo lo que sentía en ese momento, y sabía bien que buena parte de la razón por la cual se sentía de esa manera era la misma Antheia. Todo sucedió en un par de segundos. El hombre le lanzó un golpe que ella apenas pudo esquivar, pero usó el impulso para contestarle con toda la furia que su anterior encarnación era capaz de inyectarle a sus movimientos. Pero la técnica psicológica de Kaza era poderosa y, aunque ella estaba intentando seguir la pelea, bien sabía que muy dentro de sí en realidad no quería pegarle. Pero él no le estaba dando tregua, un par de golpes bien dados la mandaron a volar unos cuantos metros por el aire, y cuando al fin cayó, inmediatamente cruzó ambos brazos delante de su pecho, haciendo la forma de una "x". Kaza detuvo en ese instante la ilusión. Alfa dejó caer la cabeza y los brazos al piso y miró al cielo.

— _ Fuck _ —murmuró, y lo siguiente que vio fue a Kaza, junto a ella.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó mientras le extendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

La chica aceptó la mano y se puso en pie.

—Porque si no lo estás, tu marido no va a dejar que salga vivo de este lugar.

—Estoy bien. No me lo esperaba.

—Esa es la idea.

Alfa sonrió. Luego ambos voltearon a ver a los Dioses, quienes asintieron. Entonces Alfa le lanzó una mirada a Saga, le dijo "estoy bien" y el hombre asintió. Alfa regresó a su lugar con las Saintias, no sin antes repetirle al Patriarca que estaba bien, cuando pasó a su lado y vio su mirada interrogante.

—Todo esto sería más sencillo si nada más nos liáramos a golpes —le dijo a Mayura, y la otra mujer sonrió.

—Ustedes los de las técnicas psicológicas son más sádicos y masoquistas que el resto de nosotros —le contestó.

Cassia salió de nuevo a preguntarle a la chica si quería un poco más de té, pero Alfa le dijo que no era necesario, así que se quedó a observar el resto de las demostraciones.

Ya era de noche cuando al fin terminaron. Se aseguraron, de nuevo, de que todos los participantes estuvieran bien y luego dejaron que se retiraran a sus Templos a descansar.

—Viste a Déuteros, ¿no es así? —le preguntó Saga a su esposa cuando empezaron a bajar escaleras.

—Sí. Entró en los recuerdos de Antheia, así como yo entré a los recuerdos de la encarnación pasada de Alessandro. Era obvio que lo iba a hacer, pero no me lo esperaba.

—¿Cómo te sentiste? —preguntó esta vez Kanon.

—Sentí los instintos asesinos de Antheia, pero también que en realidad no es capaz de lanzarle un buen golpe.

—Pero cómo te sentiste tú, Alfa, no Antheia —preguntó Saga.

—No lo sé. —Lo miró a los ojos. —No lo sé. Impresionada, aprensiva, curiosa.

—¿Curiosa? —preguntó Milo, quién, por supuesto quería enterarse del chisme.

—Hace más de 200 años que no veía esa cara. Sentí la necesidad de seguir viéndolo . —Se encogió de hombros. —No es mi culpa que en dos reencarnaciones haya tenido tan buen gusto.

Milo rió y negó con la cabeza.

"Eso que estás pensando, no lo hagas" le dijo Alfa a Saga vía  _ cosmonet _ . "Me mostró a Déuteros porque sabe que esa era la persona más importante para Antheia, y quería desconcentrarme. Sabe que la persona más importante para mí eres tú", y le tomó la mano. "Pero eso iba a ser demasiado obvio".

El hombre suspiró.

"Lo sé" le contestó también por medio de cosmo.

—¿Alguien va llevando notas mentales de quién debería ir en el equipo de quién? —preguntó Milo de pronto y se escucharon varios gruñidos y suspiros.

En todos ellos iba a caer la responsabilidad de asignar los grupos de entrenamiento y eran muchas personas, así que mejor iban tomando notas, lo cual significaba que no iban a poder llegar a echarse en sus respectivos sillones al llegar a sus casas. Todavía tenían trabajo qué hacer.

Durante la mayor parte de la mañana del siguiente día Saga se la pasó tomando lista a los Santos de Bronce, quienes serían los siguientes en hacer sus demostraciones. Cuando los tuvo a todos listos y con otras personas tomando las responsabilidades que tanta gente iba a dejar de lado, llamó al Patriarca, quien a su vez llamó a los Dioses y los llevó hasta el Coliseo. Esta vez ninguna de las Saintias acompañaron a Saori, porque también iban a tener que reemplazar a los demás Santos. Únicamente fueron los 13 Dorados, los Marinos y los Dioses.

A Poseidón le parecía bastante entretenido todo aquello. Él técnicamente nunca había tenido entrenamientos, nada más usaba los poderes como los recordaba, aunque ejercitó el cuerpo humano que poseía en esta reencarnación, nunca se había expuesto a los rigores que las personas del Santuario debían pasar. También le hacía gracia que los 13 Dorados estaban tomando notas en sus celulares y iPads, definitivamente iban a ser muchas personas a las que tendrían que separar en categorías y no dudaba que ya se estaban empezando a hacer bolas. Principalmente porque a él ya le estaba sucediendo.

La idea iba a ser que, luego de esta visita, él y sus Generales regresarían a su Santuario submarino a comenzar a poner orden. Iban a abrir un edificio burocrático también y deberían empezar a buscar aprendices, tanto para futuros guerreros con armaduras como para soldados. Pero en lo que lograban reclutar gente, varios de sus chicos iban a pasar temporadas en el Santuario entrenando. No estaban muy seguros de la logística todavía, eso ya se vería cuando tuvieran grupos designados, pero, del mismo modo, el Santuario les "prestaría" algunos Santos para que pasaran una temporada en el Templo Marino y así se irían rotando hasta que Poseidón tuviera un Santuario funcionando, como el de Atenea, y pudieran "independizarse".

Nope, no tenía intenciones de llevarse a Kanon a vivir al Templo submarino, y esperaba que Atenea no lo presionaría para eso tampoco. Sentía que tenía motivos y razones suficientes para que eso no sucediera.

Por suerte aún no habían tantos Santos de Bronce, así que las demostraciones no se alargaron mucho. Cuando terminaron, Shion, los Dioses y los Marinos volvieron al Templo Principal, mientras el resto del Santuario regresaba a sus obligaciones. Poseidón se reunió con Atenea y Shion a seguir discutiendo las rotaciones de los Santos y Marinos por ambos Santuarios. Apenas estaban en la etapa de lanzarse ideas unos a otros, y tendrían, por supuesto, que discutirlo también con los implicados de mayor rango. Por el momento solamente ellos, los Dorados y los Marinos conocían esos planes.

El día siguiente transcurrió de manera similar. Esta vez fueron los Santos de Plata quienes dieron sus demostraciones y, de nuevo, cuando finalizaron, los Dioses se reunieron un rato a charlar. Los Dorados también hicieron una improvisada reunión en Aries en donde se pusieron a comparar notas y poner sus ideas en orden, antes de presentárselas a los Dioses.

Eran las cinco de la tarde, así que Alfa subió al Templo Principal, en donde se reuniría con Poseidón. Por supuesto ya la estaban esperando. Cassia se había enterado porque Alfa le contó que iba a pasar un rato ahí arriba, así que la doncella decidió ser quien se diera vueltas de vez en cuando a las estancias que ocupaba el Dios para llevarles cosas de tomar y demás, así la chica no se sentiría tan sola. Poseidón le había ofrecido a Alfa que llevara a Saga con ella, pero ella decidió mejor no hacerlo, tampoco es que necesitara niñera, y Julián en sí no le caía mal, nada más la intimidaba un tanto. Cassia la llevó hasta las estancias del Dios, y Poseidón le ofreció asiento en la pequeña sala. Thetis estaba también ahí, pero un poco a la distancia.

—Me alegra mucho que hayas decidido venir a platicar conmigo, Alfa. Y disculpa que sea tan directo, pero, quiero saber, ¿hay algún motivo por el cual necesitaste tomar un momento luego de tu demostración con Mayura?

—Es una larga historia.

—Tenemos todo el tiempo necesario, cuéntame —dicho eso, Julián procedió a poner un puño sobre la mesa y luego su mentón encima, viéndola con cara de querer escuchar una buena historia. Parecía un niño.

—No sé qué tanto sepa...

—No me hables de "usted", haces que me sienta como un adulto maduro —la interrumpió con una sonrisa, que Alfa contestó con otra.

—Okay, Julián, no sé que tanto sepas de lo que sucedió en el Santuario con todo el asunto de los renegados.

—Algo me han contado, pero dime tu versión.

—Alessandro, el líder de los renegados, decidió que sería una buena darle una lección a la Diosa por, según él, los malos modos en los que ha manejado su misión de mantener la paz en la Tierra. Y para lograrlo, pensó que una buena manera de lastimarla tanto a ella como a sus filas sería desmoralizando a los guerreros de la Diosa. Decidió, pues, secuestrar primero a una koree, Jivika, apenas una adolescente, lo cual fue un golpe muy duro para su maestra: Helena, y para el Santo que estaba encargado de ella en ese momento, que fue Argol. Una vez que tuvo a Jivika, decidió lavarle el cerebro y hacerla parte de sus renegados, y gracias a ella llegar a Helena. Consiguió secuestrar también a Helena, y de paso hacer que eso fuera un duro golpe para el Santuario por entero, porque que ella es una Santo de Plata y muy buena, y dado que ella mantiene una relación con Aldebarán, pues, logró comenzar a causar caos aquí dentro.

—¿Helena? Me suena su nombre. ¿También tiene sus recuerdos?

—Ahora sí, algunos. Vivió también en la anterior Guerra Santa, pero no lo recordaba. No al menos hasta antes de que la secuestraran.

—Continúa.

—Saga y yo fuimos entonces a seguirle la pista a los renegados y terminamos en Suiza, en donde los encontramos. Lo que nosotros no sabíamos es que era todo parte del plan de Alessandro. Nos separaron. Para ese momento además de Saga y yo, estaban Shaka y Mu allá con nosotros. Alessandro me secuestró y Saga fue por mi, y lo capturaron también. En ese momento secuestró también a dos niños, hijos de Dicro, quien es la pareja de Deathmask.

—¿Ellos se encontraban en el Santuario?

—No. El niño de Dicro es aprendiz también, pero de la orden de Dionisio, así que se encontraba en Creta. La niña sí es una de nuestras korees, pero en ese momento estaba fuera del Santuario, con Dicro, e iban de camino a buscar a su hermano, dada la situación aquí dentro.

—Los secuestraron en Creta entonces.

—Así es.

—Por lo tanto, para ese momento Alessandro tenía secuestradas a Jivika y Helena, a Dicro y sus niños y a Saga y a ti.

—Sí. El Santuario armó un plan para ir a rescatarnos, que era también lo que Alessandro esperaba que hicieran. Se llevó a todos de su escondite menos a Saga y a mí, y dejó que nos "rescataran", luego pidió que yo, junto con algunas de mis amigas, todas parejas de Santos Dorados, fuéramos en el lugar de los niños. Y aceptamos porque no íbamos a dejar a esos niños allá. Así que volvió a encerrarnos por no sé cuánto tiempo en su isla perdida en el medio de la nada, en el lugar en donde estaba el sello de Ares. Saga, de nuevo, decidió ir por mi, y logró hacer que Alessandro lo mantuviera encerrado con nosotras. De paso creó caos en algunos campamentos alejados y secuestró a más personas: Gabriella, Marín, June, y Jabú.

—O sea que para ese momento tenía a ¿cuántas personas en su poder?

—Once en total. Su plan, por supuesto, era hacer que todos nosotros nos pasáramos de su lado, o de mínimo tenernos de palanca porque los Dorados no nos iban a hacer daño. Saga y yo lo convencimos de que nos odiábamos a muerte por todo lo pasado en nuestras encarnaciones anteriores, y por ello decidió ponernos a pelear uno contra otro en múltiples ocasiones, con tal de tenernos bajo su poder. Y nosotros aceptamos para hacerle creer que nos íbamos a pasar de su lado, si lo permitía. Ahora, todo esto para decir que, otra de sus pruebas para que le demostráramos nuestra fidelidad, fue que usara mi poder en contra de todas ellas y que le mostrara los mayores temores de cada una.

—Y lo hiciste.

—Sí. Con todas. He hecho demostraciones de mi poder en múltiples ocasiones, y la he usado varias veces en serio para perfeccionarla y luego para ganar de regreso mi armadura, pero, estando ahí fue diferente.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Vaya, con nadie fue fácil, Saga y Kanon fueron los primeros en ofrecerse de conejillos de indias, y no me gustó hacerlo, pero lo hice de todos modos, y los únicos involucrados fuimos nosotros. A Shaka, Milo y Aioria también los hice experimentar la técnica, pero cuando todavía no estaba perfeccionada, y no fue TAN en serio. Eran meras prácticas. Para mí prueba final, Afro fue quien se ofreció de conejillo de indias y en esa ocasión le mostré todo a Saori, Shion y el resto de los Dorados, pero todos son amigos, se conocen, saben lo que sucedió y era un lugar seguro, nadie va a usar nada de lo que vieron en contra de Afro. Pero con Alessandro fue diferente porque su única intención era lastimarlas. Y odio esa sensación, ¿sabes? El haber sido yo quien le facilitara ese tipo de información sobre ellas. No me gusta hacerlo y deseo no tener que hacerlo de nuevo jamás. Sé, por supuesto, que nadie va a usar nada en contra de Mayura, y sé que todos aquí son de confianza, pero, fuera de la única vez en la que usé la técnica en serio para ganar la batalla contra Alessandro, no había vuelto a usarla. Esos minutos se sintieron como si de nuevo estuviera en esos parajes de hielo, esperando poder rescatar a mis amigas, de cierta manera, traicionando su confianza. Es esa la razón por la cual necesité de mis cinco minutos para poner todo bajo control conmigo misma.

Julián se recargó contra el respaldo de su silla y se cruzó de brazos.

—Entiendo. Gracias por haberlo dicho. Creo que a veces, nosotros los Dioses tendemos a olvidar que son personas, y a todos nos encanta ver demostraciones de nuevas técnicas sin tener mucho en cuenta que ustedes son humanos y no es siempre fácil. Pero sus entrenamientos no son sencillos y esto es parte de la vida de un guerrero al servicio de un Dios.

—Lo sé, y lo entiendo, por eso lo hice, pero igual no es fácil y creo que no es malo el necesitar esos momentos para poner las cosas de nuevo en perspectiva. En especial cuando se trata nada más de una demostración y no una batalla en serio. Por supuesto que no sentí remordimiento cuando usé la técnica contra Alessandro y sus renegados.

—Ahora dime, tú viste los recuerdos de Kanon y de Saga, estuviste dentro de sus mentes, probablemente los conoces mejor de lo que se conocen entre ellos y mejor de lo que cualquiera de nosotros los conocemos. ¿Confías en ellos?

—Confío completamente en ellos. Julián, el hombre que vivió en tu Santuario no es para nada el hombre que vive en el Santuario de Atenea. Sí, sigue siendo sarcástico y egocéntrico y mal humorado y frío, tiene muchos defectos, pero no es una mala persona. Está aquí porque ha decidido dejar de servir a sus deseos personales y mejor usar su poder en algo importante, como el ayudar a la Diosa.

—Es difícil de creer, lo sabes. Al menos Saga tiene un mejor pretexto, y de todos modos, en los momentos en los que no estaba siendo controlado por Ares, siguió con la farsa en el Santuario.

—Así fue.

—¿Pero?

—Pero él tampoco es la misma persona ni haría lo mismo de nuevo. Lo sé. Lo vi también en sus recuerdos. Me pidió, en otra ocasión, que lo volviera a meter en mis ilusiones, a ver qué hacía. Y superó la prueba.

—¿Y Kanon?

—Con él no lo intentamos de nuevo, pero lo conozco. Tienes razón, los conozco mejor que nadie aquí. Se todo lo que hizo, me lo contó, me lo ha dicho muchas veces. Y lo vi también. Entiendo el enojo que sienten hacia él. Se lo merece, no nada más los usó a todos, hizo lo posible por ganarse su confianza para luego traicionarlos y no demostrarles arrepentimiento. Pero lo sintió, y por eso se interpuso entre Atenea y tú. Por eso vino a protegerla y peleó contra su hermano, y murió a favor de la Diosa, así como lo hizo Saga y Déuteros y Aspros en su momento.

—Se lo dije a Kanon, Alfa, y te lo diré a ti también. Kanon no es tan importante. No para que no haya paz entre los Santuarios, y no para que estemos en guerra con él. Al menos yo no lo estoy, ni le voy a hacer la vida imposible, pero tampoco voy a confiar en él, y si, por alguna razón, algo sucede en el futuro, él va a estar hasta el final de la lista de prioridades.

—No veo por qué tendría que estar al principio. No es tu guerrero. Pero me gustaría saber, ¿lo dejarías usar la Escama de Dragón Marino de nuevo? Él es el único que no tiene armadura en el Santuario, porque primero va Saga. Si los dos tuvieran que salir a pelear contra un enemigo, ¿lo dejarías usarla?

Poseidón la miró a los ojos, suspiró, miró al techo y luego a Thetis, quien pretendía no ponerles atención, pero que, bien sabía, estaba atenta y esperaba también la respuesta.

—Si te soy sincero, mi primera reacción es decir que no. Esa Escama no es suya. No después de la manera en la que la usó para sus propios objetivos. No lo sé, quizá haya un Dragón Marino en el mundo y todavía no lo hemos encontrado. Si, hipotéticamente, entráramos en una guerra en la que se necesitara de todos los guerreros posibles y nosotros no hubiéramos hallado a dicho Dragón, entonces... no lo sé.

—¿Lo dejarías morir si su vida dependiera de portar esa armadura? —y lo miró a los ojos.

Y Julián se sintió incómodo. Nadie se lo había preguntado de una manera tan directa, ni siquiera Saori. Nadie había querido tocar el tema de esa escama, y todos pretendían sencillamente que no existía. No odiaba a Kanon, odiarlo sería darle demasiada importancia, y ese mortal no lo merecía. Miró de nuevo a Thetis, quien mantenía la vista baja, en su teléfono. Pensó en todo lo que habían pasado sus Generales y en el hecho de que, dejar que Kanon usara esa Escama de nuevo, sería como perdonarlo, o al menos como dejar atrás ese pasado que seguía siendo muy importante para sus guerreros. Pero, ¿dejarlo morir? No le deseaba TANTO mal a Kanon. A fin de cuentas era verdad que había enderezado su camino al final de las Guerras Santas. Miró de nuevo a Alfa, quien no se había movido.

—Lo amas, ¿no es así? —le preguntó.

—No creo que ese sea un secreto para nadie. Antheia lo amaba y siempre lo va a amar, por muy enojada que esté con Déuteros y por mucho que todavía no logre superar lo que sucedió del todo.

—Pero hablo de Alfa, no de Antheia.

—No creo que eso sea un secreto tampoco. Es mi cuñado, mi familia, dentro de la poca que tengo de este lado del planeta y dentro del mundo del Santuario. Es también mi mejor amigo. Nadie ha estado ahí para mí como Kanon. Por supuesto que lo amo. Él lo sabe, yo lo sé, Saga lo sabe. El Patriarca y Atenea seguramente lo saben también. En el momento en el que Kanon no tenga una armadura para enfrentarse a alguien, voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para ayudarle, porque su vida y su poder, con su rango, son más importantes que la mía. Así es como debe ser aquí dentro. Él es quien puede salvar a Saori si algo pasa, no yo. Él es quien puede salvarte a ti, si algo pasa.

Julián se quedó en silencio un momento, sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

—No. Seguramente no lo dejaría morir así sin más.

Thetis ahogó un suspiro. Alfa también y bajó la mirada.

—Tienes agallas, Alfa, nadie se había atrevido a hacerme esa pregunta, y sé que todo mundo está esperando el momento de hacerla. ¿Se lo dirás? ¿A Kanon?

—No es mi lugar decirle.

Julián asintió.

—No, no lo es. ¿Crees que Kanon haya aprendido por fin cuál es su lugar dentro del Santuario?

—Lo sabe perfectamente.

—¿Déuteros era igual?

—Déuteros era muy diferente a Kanon en muchas cosas, y muy similar en otras. Pero, si la vida de Kanon dentro del Santuario no fue fácil, la vida de Déuteros fue todavía peor. Kanon al menos fue considerado para ser un posible portador de Géminis, entrenó aquí y con todos los demás. Déuteros no, él siempre fue la sombra y su existencia siempre fue un secreto a voces. Muchas personas lo odiaban y lo comparaban todavía más con su gemelo. Su vida fue, la verdad, horrible aquí dentro. Vaya, lo obligaban a usar una máscara para cubrir sus facciones, como si fuera un perro rabioso. Lo trataban poco menos que a un animal. Y él era salvaje, y tosco, y rudo, y también tenía un buen corazón y fue quien más lastimado terminó cuando fue usado por su hermano para traicionar al Santuario.

—Así que en esta vida decidió ser él quien lo traicionara.

—Probablemente su vida anterior tuvo algo que ver en su vida ahora. No lo sé. No sé si murió pensando que Aspros era un traidor y siempre lo sería, o si se dio cuenta de que Aspros también había regresado para ayudar a la Diosa, como hizo Saga.

—Y Aspros, ¿él también fue el chico prodigio como lo fue Saga?

—Sí. Aspros era perfecto a los ojos de todo mundo. Incluso de su hermano. Pero Aspros quería el poder a su manera y lo quería en el momento en el que él lo decidiera, no cuando se lo dieran. No tenía ni idea de que muy probablemente él sería el sucesor del Patriarca cuando los traicionó.

—Al menos Saga esperó a que declararan a alguien más. ¿Crees que haya sido esa la razón por la cuál... hizo lo que hizo?

—Saga tiene problemas mentales, literalmente. Así fue como me lo describió, que Ares estaba enterado de todo dentro del Santuario, y el hecho de que él estuviera "loco", ayudó a la causa.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Tiene un diagnóstico de algo?

—Tampoco es mi lugar hablar a fondo de los diagnósticos clínicos de mi marido. Si la pregunta es si todo está bajo control, sí, lo está. Si la pregunta es si eso es algo que haya ayudado a todo lo que sucedió en este Santuario durante su revuelta: sí, lo hizo. Y si la pregunta es si eso es algo que nos preocupe aquí y ahora, la respuesta es que no. Está bien, y créeme que yo me voy a encargar de que lo siga estando.

Julián asintió. No es algo que no se esperara a fin de cuentas.

—Alessandro. ¿Crees que haya alguien más en este mundo que pueda seguir con su plan?

—Renegados siempre va a haber. Espera a que tu Santuario comience a funcionar y darse a conocer y les van a llegar a ustedes también. Alessandro tuvo la ventaja de regresar e irse del Santuario en el momento exacto, y de haber podido conseguirse la "bendición" de un dios. Así que no, no creo que haya allá afuera alguien como él, pero renegados comunes siempre habrá.

—Me has dado muchas cosas en qué pensar, Alfa. Y te agradezco que hayas venido. También quiero agradecerte que le hayas mostrado tu técnica a Kaza. Estoy seguro de que tiene muchas preguntas para ti, y espero que puedas volver a reunirte con él para hablarlo.

—Por supuesto.

—Y una última cosa. Seguramente no lo sabes todavía, pero se los diremos pronto. La idea es que haya rotaciones de Santos y Marinos en ambos Santuarios, este y el mío. Si no, no hubiera tenido mucho caso que los pusiéramos a todos a hacer demostraciones si mis Marinos no van a tener oportunidad de entrenar con ustedes. Todavía no sabemos quiénes van a estar en qué momento en los Santuarios, esas son cosas que todavía debemos discutir. Pero te diré esto: no quería, por ningún motivo, que Kanon pusiera un pie de nuevo en mis territorios. Ahora, no lo sé, quizá si estás tú ahí para mantenerlo a raya, le pueda dar una oportunidad, pero no va a ser en un futuro demasiado cercano.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

—Bien, Alfa, es tarde y ya te he retenido aquí un largo rato. Gracias por haber aceptado el venir a hablar conmigo.

—Gracias a ti, Julián, por escucharme.

Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y Alfa hizo una venia antes de retirarse de la habitación. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se recargó contra ella unos segundos antes de mirar al cielo y suspirar.

—¿Todo bien? —Era Cassia quien se acercó.

—Todo bien —sonrió—. Pero no estoy acostumbrada a esto.

—Ya lo estarás. Es lo que se espera de ti en este lugar.

—Lo sé.

—¿Quieres un café?

—Por supuesto.

Las dos mujeres se alejaron en dirección a la cocina. Pasaron las siguientes horas hablando y finalmente Alfa regresó a Géminis ya entrada la noche. Ambos gemelos la estaban esperando en la sala.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntaron casi al unísono.

—Todo bien. ¿Ustedes? ¿Terminaron con la repartición de Santos y Generales?

Ambos gemelos suspiraron.

—Sí. Mañana por la tarde vamos a reunirlos a todos para hacer los equipos y luego empezaremos a hablar sobre las... rotaciones —contestó Kanon, aunque se dio cuenta de que quizás había dicho más de la cuenta.

—Lo sé. Julián me lo dijo, a mi y a Thetis. Pero guarden la sorpresa de quién va con quién hasta mañana. Me voy a dormir.

Y con eso la chica se alejó a su habitación.

Los únicos haciendo rondas y vigilando el Santuario la tarde del día siguiente fueron los aprendices y soldados, porque todos y cada uno de los Santos en el Santuario estaban reunidos en la explanada, en espera de los Dioses. Los rangos estaban acomodados por filas: en una los Santos de Bronce, en otra los de Plata, en otra las Saintias y en otra los de Oro. Los Generales iban a llegar acompañando a los Dioses y al Patriarca. Cuando al fin el grupo hizo acto de presencia todos los Santos se arrodillaron y los Marinos fueron a hacer su propia fila junto a los Dorados.

Shion los miró y les dio la indicación de que se incorporaran.

—Mis Santos, estamos reunidos porque, como saben, hemos terminado las demostraciones de las técnicas de todos ustedes. Esto fue con el fin de poder separarlos en grupos de entrenamiento. En estos tiempos de paz, es necesario mantener los Santuarios en esta Tierra funcionando lo mejor posible, y nuestros hermanos, del Santuario submarino de Poseidón, requieren de nuestro apoyo para levantar el suyo.

—La idea es esta, mis queridos Santos —Saori tomó la palabra—. Los vamos a dividir en equipos de entrenamiento de acuerdo a sus habilidades. La finalidad es que podamos aprender unos de otros y mejorar también las relaciones, no nada más entre ustedes, si no también con el ejército de Poseidón. Estos grupos se reunirán a entrenar como de costumbre. Cada uno responderá a sus capitanes, que serán aquellos de mayor rango entre ustedes. Nuestros invitados no pueden quedarse todo el tiempo con nosotros, porque deben atender a sus responsabilidades en el Santuario submarino. Es por eso que se irán rotando entre ambos Santuarios, la finalidad es que ambos estén perfectamente protegidos.

—Estamos en tiempos de paz, pero no por ello podemos permitirnos bajar la guardia —habló Julián—. Hemos estado discutiéndolo durante todos estos días, y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que, desafortunadamente, mi Santuario no cuenta todavía con los suficientes recursos humanos. Es por ello que agradezco a Atenea que esté dispuesta a dejar que algunos de ustedes, Santos, pasen temporadas con nosotros y nos ayuden en esta alianza.

—Esto no será definitivo, es decir, no se espera que esta sea siempre la dinámica entre ambos Santuarios. Por el momento lo hacemos para ayudar a nuestros hermanos. Eventualmente el Santuario de Poseidón podrá sostenerse de manera independiente, pero mientras eso sucede, nosotros les daremos nuestro apoyo. Así fortaleceremos nuestras relaciones y estaremos preparados para cualquier cosa que pueda llegar a presentarse —concluyó Shion.

—Ahora empezaremos a llamar sus nombres y ustedes se reunirán en grupos. Luego de eso haremos un sorteo en el que se decidirá quiénes serán los primeros en hacer su rotación por el Templo Submarino. Poco a poco se decidirá también quiénes tomarán las responsabilidades de aquellos que se vayan. Las rotaciones durarán 15 días —dijo Saori.

Shion entonces volvió a tomar la palabra. Tenía con él una lista con los nombres de todos los Santos, Saintias y los Generales. Esa lista les había tomado varias horas de trabajo tanto a los Dorados como a los Marinos y al Patriarca. Algunos de los integrantes era muy evidentes, con algunos fue un poco más complicado, porque sus habilidades eran sencillamente distintas a las de los demás, pero al final se las habían arreglado para encontrarle lugar a todos.

Una vez que los grupos estuvieron reunidos, los Dioses y el Patriarca dejaron que charlaran entre ellos algunos minutos, luego los tres fueron a hablar con cada equipo para explicarles el por qué habían decidido emparejarlos y para darles ánimos, apoyo, y recordarles que la idea era que aprendieron unos de otros.

La reunión se disolvió después de eso. Los equipos, por supuesto, intercambiaron números de teléfono y no pocos hicieron sus chats grupales. El día siguiente sería el primero en el que se reunirían por primera vez para entrenar juntos y decidir cómo sería la dinámica entre ellos.

—¿Creen que todo salga de acuerdo a lo planeado? —le preguntó Saori al Patriarca y a Poseidón una vez que estuvieron de regreso en el Templo Principal.

—Seguro habrá roces, sobre todo entre los Marinos y los Santos de Plata y Bronce, me imagino, porque no se conocen en realidad. Pero no creo que las cosas lleguen a mayores.

—Van a tener que acostumbrarse, les guste o no, a la nueva dinámica —dijo Julián.

La mañana del siguiente día encontró a los grupos reunidos en el Coliseo para comenzar con los entrenamientos. Y no les fue mal, entre ellos hicieron sus propias demostraciones y peleas. Algunos cuantos no pudieron estar presentes porque tenían responsabilidades qué atender, como el entrenamiento de los aprendices, las rondas y demás cosas, pero todos los posibles se dieron cita.

—Pobre, pobre Kaza —le dijo Baian a Krishna cuando se encontraron.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque le tocó el equipo de los traidores. Aguantar a un gemelo podría ser soportable, pero le tocó estar con los dos. No sé cómo se ha aguantado las ganas de romperle la cara a Kanon.

—Quizá no se la quiera romper. Me parece que se lleva bien con Alfa, puede ignorar a Kanon sin problemas.

—¿Tú no tienes ganas de cantarle las cuarenta?

—Sí. Pero no estoy en su equipo y voy a ignorarlo lo más posible. Es lo mejor para mi salud mental.

—Pues yo no. Si se me presenta la oportunidad no voy a dejar que vaya por la vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

—No es tu lugar hacerlo.

—Nadie más lo va a hacer de todos modos. El mundo actúa como si todo estuviera ya perdonado, pero no lo está. A lo mucho recibió una palmada en la mano.

—Contrólate, Baian. No vas a obtener nada con esa actitud.

Baian iba a contestarle, pero Krishna decidió mejor irse de regreso con su equipo, en el que estaba con Shaka, para seguir hablando con él. Baian se le quedó mirando un momento, luego volteó a ver al grupo de los gemelos, en donde ambos estaban hablando con Alfa y Kaza. Si bien su compañero no se veía del todo a gusto, tampoco se le notaba especialmente molesto. Un chico más se acercó a ellos, Baian no estaba muy seguro de cómo se llamaba, pero le parecía que era un Santo de Bronce. El grupo dejó de hablar y continuaron entrenando. Baian volvió a alejarse, con dirección a su propio equipo y les dio la espalda. De pronto sintió que lo empujaban y cayó de bruces al suelo.

—¿Qué demonios? —preguntó bastante molesto, se dio la vuelta, aún en el piso, y vio que Kanon estaba a su lado.

—Lo siento, Baian, me lanzaron hacia acá —le dijo Kanon y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

El menor de los gemelos había empezado a pelear con Saga, quien había sido el que lo lanzó en esa dirección. Baian volteó a ver a Saga, que los estaba observando. El gemelo mayor apenas había comenzado a entrenar de nuevo, pero se estaba cuidando bastante la mano derecha y en general evitaba las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, por eso usaba cosmo, y por eso Kanon se había ofrecido a entrenar con él, dado que podía aguantar perfectamente los ataques cargados de cosmo de su gemelo.

—Qué conveniente que hayas venido a parar acá —le contestó el Marino, ignoró la mano que el gemelo le ofrecía y se levantó del suelo.

—Fue un accidente.

—Para ti todo es un accidente o sencillamente no es tu responsabilidad, parece que no has cambiado en lo absoluto.

Kanon se le quedó mirando a los ojos, pero no le contestó.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya no hablas? Porque antes no había quien detuviera esa gran boca tuya, siempre tenías algo qué decir. Aunque pensándolo bien, nos has estado evitando todo este tiempo. ¿Por qué? ¿No te parece que tienes cosas qué decirnos?

—Siento mucho todo lo qué pasó.

—¿Ah sí? Porque no lo parece. Llegaste a este mundo a hacerle la vida difícil a todo aquél que se te cruzara en el camino. Y todo, ¿por qué? Porque tienes un exceso de ego enorme, Kanon. Quizá tu Diosa te haya perdonado, pero nosotros no hemos olvidado todo lo que hiciste y lo que continúas haciendo. ¿Cómo puedes vivir contigo mismo? Deberías dejar este Santuario e irte a suicidar a alguna parte. Ni siquiera tienes una armadura en este lugar, la verdad es que aquí tampoco te necesitan.

Para ese momento la escena que el Marino estaba provocando ya había llegado a todos los que estaban reunidos, y los miraban. No pocos habían detenido sus entrenamientos, aunque algunos pretendían que no habían notado nada.

—Lo que hice estuvo mal, Baian y no te culpo por odiarme, pero no puedo sencillamente irme porque le debo mi vida y mi fidelidad a la Diosa.

—¡Por supuesto! Hasta que te decidas a traicionarla, o hasta que te deje de ser de utilidad, como lo hiciste con nosotros, ¿no es así? ¿Cuál es tu plan maestro ahora, Kanon? Ya te ganaste a medio Santuario, justo como hiciste con nosotros, así que parece que no has cambiado tu  _ modus operandi _ .

—No voy a traicionar al Santuario ni a la Diosa.

—¡Mientes! —y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, Baian le soltó un puñetazo en la cara a Kanon, quien tampoco tuvo siquiera tiempo de reaccionar.

Saga inmediatamente corrió hacia donde estaba su hermano, seguido de Alfa, Kaza, Krishna y Shaka que se encontraban cerca. Kanon había dado un paso hacia atrás y se llevó la mano al golpe que le habían dado. Baian lo miró y se lanzó de nuevo contra él, dando golpes y patadas que Kanon nada más detenía.

—¡Alto! —le gritó Saga con toda la autoridad de la que era capaz.

Pero Baian en realidad no lo escuchó

—Nadie aquí parece darse cuenta, Kanon, pero nosotros te vemos por lo que en realidad eres —le gritó Baian mientras seguía con la lluvia de golpes.

—¡Suficiente! —gritó esta vez Shaka.

Tanto él como Saga estaban esperando el momento de lanzarse contra Baian para detenerlo. Y cuando vieron la oportunidad perfecta, ambos lo sujetaron por los brazos y lo separaron de Kanon, quien no se movió. Alfa llegó con él y lo alejó otro paso de Baian mientras el Marino se revolvía entre los brazos de aquellos que lo sujetaban, aún lanzando maldiciones y patadas.

—Baian, basta —le dijo Krishna poniéndose delante de él.

—¡Eres un cobarde y un traidor, Kanon! ¡Y ustedes dos suéltenme!

—No hasta que te calmes —le dijo Shaka con voz tranquila.

—¡Tú no me das órdenes!

—¡Baian! —le dijo esta vez Kaza.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —Escucharon la voz del Patriarca.

A Shion pocas cosas se le escapaban en ese Santuario, y no tardó ni un minuto en enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo en el Coliseo porque, de hecho, se dirigía hacia allá con los Dioses para ver cómo iban las cosas. Todos voltearon en su dirección. El Patriarca se había teletransportado con los dos Dioses.

—¿Baian? —preguntó Poseidón.

El Marino finalmente dejó de revolverse, y de un jalón se soltó de quienes lo sujetaban. Saga y Shaka lo dejaron libre, pero no se alejaron.

—No sucede nada, Patriarca —contestó el aludido—. Diferencias de opiniones, nada más.

—Ese tipo de arrebatos no están permitidos aquí —le dijo Shion,

—Los traidores tampoco deberían estar permitidos en el Santuario, pero ahí está Kanon.

Shion iba a abrir la boca para hablar, pero Poseidón se le adelantó.

—Muy bien, me disculpo, debí haber hablado con ustedes antes. Generales, reúnanse. Patriarca, le pido por favor que nos lleve al Templo Principal, tengo que hablar con mis Marinos.

—Por supuesto.

Los Marinos se reunieron junto a su dios, Kaza y Krishna se mantenían junto a Baian, no fuera a ser que se le ocurriera salir corriendo en contra de Kanon de nuevo. Cuando estuvieron juntos, el Patriarca los teletransportó, junto con Saori.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Alfa a Kanon mientras revisaba el golpe que le habían dado.

—Estoy bien.

Saga se acercó a ellos mientras se sostenía la mano derecha con la izquierda.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó a su hermano.

—Sí. ¿Tú?

Saga asintió. Se escucharon varios suspiros de los presentes.

—¿Se supone que continuemos con los entrenamientos? —preguntó Asterión.

—Continuemos —dijo Shaka—. Ustedes dos vayan a la Fuente a que los revisen.

—Estoy bien —rezongó Kanon.

—Al menos ve a limpiarte la sangre —le contestó Shaka—. Vamos todos, regresen con sus equipos.

Saga asintió y agarró a su hermano del brazo, luego abrió un portal hasta la Fuente, el resto de los Santos comenzaron a reunirse de nuevo con sus grupos.

Shion los teletransportó a todos al Salón del Trono.

—Debo ofrecerles una disculpa por lo que acaba de suceder —comenzó Julián—. Esto no debió haber pasado. Les pido por favor que me dejen algunos momentos con mis Generales.

Shion y Saori asintieron y se retiraron, mientras Julián iba a sentarse al Trono.

—Baian, ¿tienes algo qué decir? —preguntó.

—No.

—¿Te parece que fue una buena idea iniciar una pelea con Kanon en el medio de los entrenamientos?

—Me parece que Kanon no merece ser parte de los entrenamientos, y no, no me arrepiento de haberlo golpeado. Bien merecido se lo tenía y todos ustedes lo saben. —Miró a sus compañeros. —¿Vamos a pretender que lo perdonamos y todo está olvidado?

—Nada está olvidado, Baian. Kanon sabe perfectamente cuál es su lugar aquí, y también sabe que no tiene nuestro aprecio, nuestro respeto, ni nuestra confianza. Sin embargo tenemos que aprender a vivir con ello. Vino a ofrecerme sus disculpas —le dijo Julián.

—¿Y lo perdonó? —preguntó Baian.

—No. Le dije justo lo que les acabo de repetir. Pero Kanon no puede ser un obstáculo para esta alianza, y buscar peleas con él no va a ayudar a nadie. Se lo dije, no voy a detener a ninguno de ustedes si deciden romperle la cara, como ya lo hiciste, pero tampoco quiero que lo hagan. Tenemos que dejar todo esto atrás, por muy difícil que sea. Lo que hizo ese hombre fue cosa suya, pero el resto del Santuario no es culpable.

—Kanon salió de este lugar. Es como es, gracias a este lugar —dijo Io.

—Y también ayudó a Atenea contra Hades. Eso también lo aprendió de este lugar. Todos aquí dicen que ha cambiado y que tiene la confianza del Santuario y de Atenea —dijo Thetis.

—¿Vas a darle otra oportunidad, Thetis? —preguntó Baian.

—He escuchado más cosas sobre él de las que tú sabes. ¿Estabas enterado de que Milo lo puso a prueba? En el medio de la guerra contra Hades. ¿Sabías que defendió el Templo de su hermano en su lugar? Estuvo todo el tiempo junto a Atenea, y fue también a pelear en contra de los espectros de Hades. Fue castigado de la misma manera que sus compañeros, por los dioses, y terminó encerrado junto a ellos. Redimió su camino, y por lo que he escuchado, ha estado aquí ayudando en todo lo posible luego de que los regresaran a la vida, a pesar de que casi todos tenían sus dudas. El Santuario volvió a aceptarlo, y no porque sí, lo hicieron luego de tener muchas consideraciones y reservas. Y hasta el momento ha peleado de su lado y lo seguirá haciendo. Sí, creo que yo estoy dispuesta a darle una segunda oportunidad, aunque sea con reservas.

—Camus también cree que ha cambiado y lo considera un compañero. La palabra de mi maestro es lo que yo necesito para, al menos, intentar darle una oportunidad —dijo Isaak.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Kaza? Estás en su equipo, ¿se ha dignado siquiera a dirigirte la palabra? —le preguntó Io a su compañero.

—No, no me ha dirigido la palabra, pero tampoco se ha comportado mal conmigo ni con el resto del equipo.

—El cual, la mitad, consiste de su hermano y su cuñada, quien técnicamente también es su ex. No sé si eso le de muchos méritos —bufó Baian.

—Saga fue quien lo encerró en Sounión. Si él está dispuesto a darle una segunda oportunidad, creo que dice algo de Kanon —dijo Isaak.

—Por supuesto, que es igual de encantador y manipulador que siempre. Así se ganó a todos nosotros en su momento, ¿no? —dijo Baian.

—¿Señor Poseidón? —dijo Shion entrando al Salón—. Lamento mucho interrumpir, pero... me gustaría decirles algo.

—Adelante, Shion.

—Me hubiera gustado ser un mejor Patriarca en esos años en los que todo esto comenzó, sin embargo no lo fui. Podría ponerles el pretexto de que mi edad no me lo permitía, pero sería sólo eso: un pretexto. Hubieron muchas cosas que debí haber visto cuando ellos eran apenas unos niños, pero no las vi, y desgraciadamente la vida de nuestros aprendices no era fácil. Kanon se llevó de las peores partes. El elegido era Saga, siempre lo fue. Kanon debió vivir a su sombra. Y yo no debí permitirlo, pero así fueron las cosas. Si yo hubiera sido un mejor Patriarca, quizá Kanon no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, quizá Saga tampoco lo hubiera hecho. Quizá nada de esto hubiera sucedido, pero lo hizo. Ninguno de nosotros puede borrar su pasado ni sus acciones, pero se nos ha dado una segunda oportunidad de reconstruir nuestras vidas, y para ninguno ha sido fácil. Hay muchas cosas que las personas en este Santuario debieron perdonarse, y tomó no poco tiempo, pero lo hicieron. Necesitamos estar unidos ahora, y necesitamos reconstruir nuestras ordenes. No podemos regresar al pasado y hacer las cosas diferentes, pero las podemos hacer ahora. Esa es la lección que nosotros hemos aprendido. Sus compañeros tienen razón. —Miró a Baian y luego a Io. —Si se le ha dado esta nueva vida a Kanon, y si se le ha permitido permanecer en el Santuario y aportar en él, no fue sin pocas consideraciones. Kanon ha demostrado su valía dentro de este lugar, y lo sigue demostrando día con día. Comete errores, como todos nosotros, pero eso es normal. Io tiene razón, este lugar hizo de Kanon el hombre que conocieron, pero también lo ha hecho la persona que es ahora.

—No todo fue tu culpa, Shion, lo sabes. —Escucharon la voz de Kanon, quien venía entrando al Salón junto a Saori. —Pudiste haber hecho muchas cosas mejor, pero en esos años, no importa lo que hubieras hecho, de todos modos no hubiera habido manera de que yo cambiara. Por eso Saga tuvo que encerrarme en Sounión. Estoy consciente de mis acciones y mis errores. —Caminó al centro. —No se lo dije a ninguno de ustedes cuando llegaron, y ese fue otro de mis errores. Vengo a ofrecerles mis disculpas por todo lo que hice en el pasado. Ninguno de ustedes merecía lo que sucedió. Todos creyeron que estaban haciendo lo correcto bajo las órdenes de Poseidón porque yo les hice creer eso. Y lo hice porque quería el poder de Poseidón, y fui un idiota por hacerlo. No merezco su perdón, pero quiero que sepan que estoy arrepentido. Sé que no hay nada que pueda hacer o decir que haga que se olviden de lo que sucedió, y tampoco espero que lo hagan. Te agradezco, Thetis, y a ti también Isaak, por estar dispuestos a darme el beneficio de la duda, les prometo que no los voy a decepcionar. Al resto les puedo decir que entiendo que no me crean y lo voy a entender también si nunca llegan a confiar en mí, pero de cualquier manera, también les digo que no voy a defraudar a Poseidón ni a mi diosa. Aceptaré la manera en la que decidan tratarme o no tratarme, y les repito una vez más que estoy arrepentido por todo lo que hice, y tienen mis más sinceras disculpas. El resto del Santuario no es responsable de mis actos, nada más yo lo soy. Por favor, no dejen de confiar y trabajar con mis compañeros, que ahora son también los suyos.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? —preguntó Baian de brazos cruzados.

—Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo —le contestó—. No te culpo, me lo merecía. Lo siento, Baian. —Y lo miró a los ojos. —Lamento haber interrumpido de esta manera, señor Poseidón, no volverá a suceder. —Con eso se dio la media vuelta para retirarse, pero Kaza lo detuvo y le extendió la mano.

—No hagas que me arrepienta por esto —dijo Kaza mirando a Kanon a los ojos, y el gemelo menor tomó la mano que le ofrecía.

—No lo haré. Gracias.

—Tienes buenos abogados en este lugar, Kanon, no los decepciones tampoco —le dijo Julián y Kanon volteó a verlo—. Agradéceles cuando tengas oportunidad.

—Lo sé, y lo hago todos los días.

Con eso Kanon se retiró.

—Baian, no te culpo por haber reaccionado como lo hiciste, pero tampoco puedo condonarlo. No habrá consecuencias, pero espero que pienses en lo que se ha dicho y que esté en tu corazón dejar atrás el rencor que le tienes a ese hombre. Por ti, no por él. Quienes lo deseen pueden regresar a sus entrenamientos, si no quieren hacerlo, pueden entrenar aquí entre ustedes. —Julián se levantó del Trono, sus Marinos se arrodillaron mientras esperaban que se marchara, seguido de Atenea y Shion.

Kaza, Isaak, Sorrento y Thetis decidieron regresar a los entrenamientos en el Coliseo, el resto se quedó a seguir discutiendo.

—Las cosas mejorarán, Atenea —le dijo Julián.

—Lo sé. Todos ellos son buenos chicos, las personas en este Santuario también lo son —contestó con una sonrisa.

Saga no había tardado en regresar al Coliseo a seguir con el entrenamiento. Lo único que hicieron fue volver a vendarle la muñeca y decirle que por favor, en serio dejara de usarla para pelear al menos por un par de días, a lo que al gemelo mayor no le quedó más que asentir. De todos modos no es como si hubiera desobedecido las órdenes, nada más no iba a dejar que Baian armara una pelea. Alfa había reunido a los dos miembros de su equipo que quedaban y estaban entrenando junto a Shaka, quien se quedó con ellos por ser menos.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó el rubio al gemelo mayor cuando lo vio llegar.

—Sí. ¿Kanon no ha regresado?

—No. Si me preguntas, yo creo que se fue a buscar a Poseidón y sus ex compañeros.

—Seguramente.

—¿No había hablado ya con ellos?

—No, nada más con Julián.

—Pues a ver si mejoran las cosas, o vamos a tener que mantenerlos bien vigilados.

—Yo espero lo mismo, aunque técnicamente fue mi culpa.

—No fue culpa de nadie —dijo Kanon quien ya estaba de vuelta—. Baian tenía ganas de romperme la cara y ya lo hizo. No lo veo con ganas de querer perdonarme en un futuro cercano, pero no es como que pueda hacer mucho más al respecto.

—Así que fuiste a hablar con ellos —dijo Shaka.

—Debí haber ido antes.

—¿Y cuál fue el resultado? —preguntó Saga.

—Isaak me da el beneficio de la duda gracias a Camus, Thetis me lo da gracias a las chicas y Kaza porque fui a hablar con ellos. El resto no sé. Julián dice que no va a hacer nada al respecto de mi.

—Bueno, ya es progreso —dijo Saga—. Sigamos entrenando entonces.

Con eso, todos regresaron a sus respectivos equipos. Poco rato después Kaza, Isaak, Sorrento y Thetis decidieron volver y se reunieron también con sus grupos. El resto del entrenamiento pasó sin mayores incidentes.

De regreso en el Templo Principal Baian, Krishna y Io decidieron quedarse a practicar entre ellos, lo cual, por supuesto no era el punto de esa visita, pero Julián les dio permiso, y por el momento el joven dios esperaba que con eso se calmaran un poco los ánimos.

—¿Mañana vamos a bajar con el resto? —preguntó Krishna.

—No creo que el permiso se extienda al resto de nuestra estadía —contestó Io.

—¿Creen que Kanon sea sincero? —volvió a preguntar Krishna.

—¿Tenemos que seguir hablando de él? —contestó Baian fastidiado.

—¿Hay alguna manera de evitar el tema? —cuestionó Io con una ceja enarcada—. No va a desaparecer y vamos a tener que seguir viéndolo nos guste o no. La mitad de nosotros ya fueron de nuevo a verle la cara, la pregunta es qué vamos a hacer nosotros. Así que: ¿creen que sea sincero?

—No. Dudo que ese sujeto conozca la sinceridad —respondió Baian.

—Por muy Kanon que sea, no lo veo mintiendo frente a los dos dioses y el Patriarca —argumentó Krishna.

—¿Por qué no? No es la primera vez que lo hace —dijo Baian.

—De hecho yo creo que sí sería la primera vez, porque dudo que los haya tenido a los tres juntos en algún momento —comentó Io divertido—. Pero yo tampoco estoy seguro de que esté mintiendo.

—¿Entonces qué están haciendo aquí arriba? Vayan a hacer las pases con él si tan convencidos están de su honestidad —bufó Baian.

—Que creamos que está diciendo la verdad no quiere decir que de pronto ya estemos de su lado —contestó Krishna—. Creo que necesitas calmarte, Baian, no te metas en problemas ni nos metas a nosotros. Seguiremos siendo escépticos respecto a Kanon, pero al menos yo no pienso ir a pelearme con él.

—A mi tampoco me interesa eso —dijo Io—. No vale la pena. Mañana será otro día, y por mi parte seguiré ignorándolo en todo lo posible. Lo mantendré vigilado, eso sí, pero nada más.

—Como quieran —gruñó Baian por última vez y se dispuso a continuar entrenando.

Nope, los instintos asesinos todavía no se le quitaban, pero una parte de si lo hacía por llevarle la contraria al resto y para probar que estaban equivocados respecto a Kanon.

Por suerte Baian decidió guardarse cualquier tipo de comentario los siguientes días durante los entrenamientos. Optó por mantenerse del lado contrario del que estuvieran Kanon y compañía, y el resto de su equipo decidió también que sí sería lo mejor para todos, así que no presionaron para nada. Y por suerte para todos las cosas pasaron sin mayores complicaciones mientras los equipos descubrían cuáles eran las debilidades y puntos fuertes de cada uno de ellos. Como esto apenas comenzaba, se pusieron a hacer sus propias demostraciones privadas entre ellos, y las lecciones de los mejores versados en las técnicas no tardaron en comenzar. Si, las cosas eran aún un poco extrañas, porque, en general, ellos no solían entrenar juntos, con la clara excepción de los que ya eran maestros y alumnos.

Alfa estaba bastante cómoda en su equipo, porque tenía la familiaridad de Saga y Kanon, y Kaza le caía bien, además el chico estaba genuinamente interesado en la técnica de la joven y viceversa. Saga, por supuesto, puso a demostrar al resto de su equipo, porque la verdad es que no había tenido mucha oportunidad de ver las técnicas de los demás, como las de Asterión, por ejemplo, quien estaba con ellos. Entre los Santos de Bronce, fue Nachi quien terminó en su grupo.

En menos de una semana, además, sería el cumpleaños de Aioros. El arquero no tenía muchas ganas de hacer una gran celebración, de hecho, si por él fuera, se la pasaría nada más con su novia, encerrado en su cuarto, pero no. Era uno de los hermanos mayores entre los Dorados y evidentemente Milo no iba a dejar pasar el cumpleaños del de Sagitario sin hacer absolutamente nada. En principio su idea era hacerle una fiesta, quizá en su propio Templo para que Aioros no tuviera un desastre que limpiar por la mañana, pero la llegada de Poseidón y sus Generales, como que cambiaron un TANTITO las circunstancias. Además, ellos no se irían hasta una semana después del cumpleaños, por lo tanto, si querían festejar, iba a tener que invitarlos también.

Fue a preguntarle al Patriarca, quien le dijo que no quería una parranda de proporciones gigantes como las que Milo solía organizar, y menos cuando tenían al dios de los Mares con ellos. Saori, quien había estado ahí también, le dijo que entonces podían hacer una cena con todos los Dorados y quienes ellos quisieran invitar, en el Templo Principal. De paso podrían tomarlo como una oportunidad más de relacionarse entre todos y de incluir a los invitados en la vida del Santuario. Shion por supuesto quiso poner objeciones porque, a pesar de que no ocurrieron más incidentes, no tenía muchas ganas de tentar su suerte. Pero Saori aplicó el ojito Remy, y Shion al final suspiró y accedió a la petición, con la condición de que Milo se encargara de organizar el evento.

Y Milo, por supuesto, fue a pedir la ayuda de las chicas.

—¿Y quieres que sea temática también? —preguntó Alfa.

Milo y las mujeres estaban reunidos en el Templo de Escorpión para afinar los detalles.

—No se me había ocurrido, pero podría ser una buena idea, nada más que, obviamente tiene que ser algo perfectamente... ¿cómo decirlo?, "normal".

—¿Qué tal países? Habemos un montón de nacionalidades, podríamos hacer una fiesta en la que preparemos platos de nuestros países —opinó Vivien—. Así tenemos tema y puede ser perfectamente PG-13.

—Y usamos la oportunidad para ensayar para el Mundial, porque ya los veo a todos queriendo hacer algo similar este año —dijo Lexa.

Cabe mencionar que Lexa era, junto con Vivien, las únicas dos mujeres de entre las novias que estaban emocionadas por el Mundial, porque a ambas les gustaba el deporte y se ponían igual de fanáticas que algunos de los hombres. O más.

—No me parece mala idea —dijo Milo—. ¿Qué opinan?

El resto de las chicas asintieron. Por lo tanto quedó decidido. Claro que quienes la iban a tener más fácil eran aquellos que eran del mismo país. Alfa pensó que quizá sería una buena oportunidad para irse a reunir con cierto chico que compartía nacionalidad con ella para que no se sintieran solos llevando "la verde".

Al día siguiente, durante el entrenamiento, Alfa buscó con la mirada a Dio, y lo vio no muy lejos junto a su equipo, así que, cuando por fin terminaron, corrió a buscarlo.

—¡Dio! —lo llamó—. ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?

El chico la miró extrañado, en la vida había cruzado más de una palabra con la mujer, y lo intimidaba un poco, porque también, en la vida había cruzado más de diez palabras con Saga, excepto cuando fue Patriarca.

—Sí, claro, Alfa, ¿qué sucede?

—No sé si lo sepas, pero tú y yo compartimos algo: patria, aunque no sé si provincia.

El chico sonrió.

—No, la verdad es que no tenía idea, paisana.

Alfa le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Estamos en todos lados del mundo, aparentemente. En fin, lo que te quería decir es que, supongo que estás enterado, o eres parte de la... chingonsísima tradición del Santuario de celebrar el Mundial.

—A huevo, nosotros también nos reunimos a ver los partidos y echar las chelas.

—Entonces comprenderás que tú y yo estamos solos en eso de apoyar a nuestra selección. Ahora soy parte de las Doce Casas, y por eso, como que todos allá arriba esperan que a huevo me una a todo ese rollo. La neta es que a mí el fútbol como que me vale madre, pero ya sabemos cómo es este pedo: todo pretexto es bueno para agarrar la jarra. Por lo tanto, estoy pensando en que, si allá arriba quieren ver cómo se celebra en nuestro país, haya motivos para celebrar o no, pues eso es justo lo que les voy a dar. Ya sabes, la verde, la bandera pintada, las cheves, la taquiza, las Coca Colas, las Palomas, las Sabritas con Valentina. ¿Me ayudas?

—Te faltaron los silbatos, las trompetas y las matracas, Café Tacvba y Molotov.

—Tú sí me entiendes.

—Cuenta conmigo, pero, ¿no falta todavía un chingo para pensar en eso?

—Es que eso me lleva a la segunda parte, ya va a ser el cumpleaños de Aioros y quieren hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños en el Templo Principal, y se les ocurrió la fregonsísima idea de hacerla temática, ya sabes, por los chingos de países diferentes que hay. Pensamos que quizá sería bueno para el "ensayo" de lo que será el Mundial. Acompáñame a nuestra patria y así nos damos una idea de lo que haremos para ese entonces. Y yo sé que quieres chucherías de esas que nada más se consiguen allá.

—No mames, unas deliciosas latitas de Chilorio, unos tamalitos, un atolito, y unos Gansitos. Chale, qué fácil es comprarme. Hasta se me hizo agua la boca. ¿Cuándo dices que vamos?

—Mañana o pasado, por suerte mi "mareado" nos puede llevar y traer con un portal.

—Trato hecho.

Ambos se sonrieron y procedieron a intercambiar números telefónicos para poder ponerse de acuerdo, luego de eso Alfa regresó con su equipo, quienes todavía seguían en el Coliseo.

—¿Haciendo migas con tu compatriota? —le preguntó Saga.

—No tienes idea de lo liberador que fue hablar por cinco minutos con él. Y no sé por qué no lo había hecho antes. En fin. Me he conseguido un cómplice. Y supongo que Milo ya los puso al tanto de para qué.

—Sí, ya nos dijo el plan. Lo que no me quedó claro es si les vamos a decir a los Generales antes o va a ser todo sorpresa.

—No tengo idea. Luego hablo con él. ¿Nos vamos?

Saga asintió, se despidieron del resto y los residentes de Géminis se fueron a su Templo.

Alfa y Dio se estuvieron mensajeando todo el día siguiente y llegaron a la conclusión de que tenían dos opciones, la primera era ir a su patria y traer todos aquellos alimentos extravagantes que, dicho sea de paso, rara vez habían probado ellos mismos, no más para impresionar a los invitados a la fiesta. O bien, dejarían eso para el Mundial, y mejor irían en busca de un montón de alcoholes típicos, los cuales iban mucho más allá del tequila y el mezcal. Lo consultaron con Milo, y el Alacrán accedió a dejar que Alfa fuera la emborrachadora oficial en esa ocasión. Así, que, ya con el plan maestro, hicieron una larga lista de alcoholes y  _ mixers _ que deberían de comprar. Ya de paso, obviamente invitaron a Dio a la fiesta, dado que iba a ayudar también y el Santo de la Mosca accedió con gusto porque le daba mucha curiosidad la manera en la que se hacían las cosas en el Templo Principal y porque rara vez tenía ocasión de convivir con los Dorados, las Saintias, el Patriarca y los dioses.

A las nueve de la mañana del siguiente día, un solitario Dio comenzó a subir las escaleras de los Templos Zodiacales. Ya, no era la primera vez que subía, pero vaya que se sentía raro esa mañana. Saludó a Mu, luego a Aldebarán, quienes en realidad no le hicieron preguntas, lo dejaron pasar sin problema porque Alfa les había avisado que Dio iría de visita. Por fin llegó a Géminis, metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y admiró el Templo. De repente se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo, y todo por unos buenos tamalitos, aunque fueran de paquete. Entró al silencioso Templo y se dirigió a los privados encendiendo un poco su cosmo para avisar que había llegado.

La puerta de los privados se abrió sin siquiera haber llamado y el rostro de uno de los gemelos le sonrió, no estaba seguro de cuál.

—Hey, pasa, nada más estamos esperando a Alfa, ya sabes, mujeres —le dijo Kanon mientras abría más la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

Dio sonrió y entró, paseando los ojos por el lugar, dado que en la vida había entrado ahí. Vio al otro gemelo sentado en uno de los descansabrazos de un sillón, mirando su celular.

—Hola —murmuró y Saga levantó la vista.

—Hola Dio, bienvenido a Géminis. Yo soy Saga —le dijo el gemelo mayor, porque ya se imaginaba que aquel chico todavía no descifraba quién era quién.

—¡Al do, re, mi, fa! ¿Ya? —llamó Kanon mientras iba a recoger su celular de la mesita de centro de la sala.

—¡Voy! —Escucharon la respuesta y pocos segundos después vieron a la chica. —Hola Dio, ¿ya tienes tu lista de chucherías? Porque yo ya tengo la mía —le dijo al chico con una sonrisa mientras iba a saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla, con la naturalidad de alguien que lo conociera de toda la vida.

—No lo dudes, se me está haciendo agua la boca de nuevo nada más de pensarlo.

—Vamos entonces, los gemelos van con nosotros, Saga porque va a abrir el portal y Kanon porque es un chismoso.

—Así me quieres, así que te aguantas —contestó el aludido. —¿Vamos?

—Vamos —dijo la chica y miró a Saga quien asintió.

El gemelo mayor no tardó en abrir un portal que los llevó a un rincón discreto entre unas calles de la Ciudad de México. Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a la primera parada, que era un centro comercial en donde los dos mexicanos se abastecerían de todo lo que pudieran. Alfa y Dio no tardaron en agarrar un par de carritos y luego procedieron a dárselos a los gemelos, y los cuatro entraron. Recorrieron los pasillos como un par de niños en juguetería. Arrasaron con el estante de frituras, y luego llegaron a la comida enlatada, en donde se asombraron por la variedad, dado que, en sus tiempos, no habían tantas cosas.

—¡A huevo! —exclamó Dio cuando vio, por el rabillo del ojo, los preciados tamales empaquetados. —¡Al fin, todos mis sueños se hacen realidad! —dijo sosteniendo un par y besándolos.

—No te los apañes todos que yo también quiero, pero... ¿neta sabrán a la cosa real?

—A estas alturas vale madre, si no son iguales, lo imaginaré entonces.

—Buen punto.

Y procedieron a arrasar con ese estante. No lejos se encontraba el estante de salsas, así que ambos se pusieron a elegir mientras los gemelos tomaban las botellas con miradas extrañadas.

—Esto es gastritis en una botella, lo saben, ¿verdad? —les dijo Kanon.

—Sip —contestaron ambos sin voltear a verlo.

—Pero el agujero en el estómago y los arañazos en la pared, lo valen —dijo Dio.

—No mames qué horror —rió Alfa.

—Y hablando de eso, ¿dónde están los chiles en vinagre?

—Justo detrás de ti —contestó Alfa.

—¿Sabes qué me falta? Tortillas, quiero como cinco kilos. Ya estoy hasta la madre de tortillas de no sé qué que venden por internet.

—¿Venden tortillas por internet?

—Sí. No te lo recomiendo, pero cuando no te queda otra, ni modo. Ay, y unos bolillitos ya que estamos aquí.

—Sereno, vamos a regresar para lo del Mundial. Y yo puedo convencer a ya sabes quién para que nos traiga más seguido —le dijo Alfa con una sonrisa.

—No me des detalles de cómo lo vas a convencer, muchas gracias, pero has lo que sea necesario. De pronto te estás convirtiendo en mi mejor amiga.

—Wey, no mames, la falta que me hacía llamar a alguien "wey", ya por eso también eres mi amigui.

—Aw, unidos por la salsa Valentina —ambos rieron y continuaron con sus compras mientras los gemelos los miraban no del todo seguros de entender la mitad de lo que se estaban diciendo.

Ambos sabían español, el problema era ese, que sabían español, de ese de España, y ese par estaba hablando en mexicano. Saga jamás en la vida había escuchado a Alfa hablar con tanta palabrería, de hecho, la única vez que le había escuchado decir alguna grosería fue cuando habló con Alessandro, porque la chica no se había aguantado el insulto en español. Ahora entendía por qué la joven le había dicho que hablaba español y mal español.

Cuando los dos mexicanos terminaron de recolectar comida como si se les fuera la vida en ello y se estuvieran preparando para el Apocalipsis, fueron a pagar y regresaron caminando a ese rincón discreto para poder abrir un portal de regreso a Géminis. Rápidamente dejaron las cosas y Saga procedió a abrir un nuevo portal que los llevó a otro lado de la Ciudad, específicamente, cerca de una tienda enorme de licores.

Una vez más Alfa y Dio agarraron un par de carros y se adentraron en la tienda.

—Cheve cheve, cheve cheve —dijo Dio con una enorme sonrisa al llegar a la sección de cervezas. —¿De cuáles vas a llevar?

—De todas menos las más pinches, esas para el Mundial. Pero de preferencia algo más artesanal, ya sabes, para no envenenar a los dioses.

—Asumo que tampoco vas a llevar un buen Tonayá.

—No mames, no los quiero dejar ciegos.

—¿Qué? Las "aguas locas" son la neta, o al menos lo eran cuando tenía como 15 años.

—Zafo. Si quieres de ese veneno te lo tomas solo.

—Meh, me limitas.

Caminaron por la tienda comprando todo tipo de alcoholes para la ocasión, pero con la condición de que todos fueran hechos en México, para lo cual requirieron un poco de ayuda de algunos dependientes. Y ya que estaban ahí, Saga y Kanon también se hicieron de un par de botellas para su, eh, cantina personal.

Finalmente regresaron a Géminis y sacaron todas sus cosas para comenzar a repartírselas.

—Tu marido y su hermano son toda una sensación en nuestra patria —comentó Dio.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Saga levantando la mirada de la lata que tenía en las manos.

—¿No lo notaste? —preguntó Kanon.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Saga de nuevo.

—Que las miradas de todas las féminas con que cruzamos caminos se iban hacia ustedes dos, y de maneras nada sutiles —respondió Alfa.

—¿En serio no lo notaste? —preguntó Kanon con una enorme sonrisa.

—Es papa casada —contestó Dio.

—A mi ni me vean, yo no aventé miradas asesinas. La próxima cobro por la  _ selfie _ contigo, mi vida —rió Alfa.

—No lo noté, en serio —dijo Saga.

—Bueno, yo sí, y como yo no soy papa casada, aventé unas cuantas sonrisas —dijo Kanon.

—Aprovechado —sonrió Alfa.

—Y a uno no le dan ni los buenos días —dijo Dio haciéndose el ofendido.

—Tú y yo somos mortales comunes en nuestra patria. Ni modo. Nos tendremos que consolar con unos tamales verdes.

—Bueeeno.

Cuando terminaron de repartir la comida, Saga abrió un portal a los alojamientos en los que vivía Dío y Alfa fue también para ayudarle a llevar todas sus cosas. No fueron pocas las miradas de sorpresa que se llevó el trío al aparecer en el lugar, y seguro que Dio tendría muchas preguntas qué contestar más tarde.

Y finalmente el día de la cena de cumpleaños llegó. Milo se iba a encargar de coordinarlo todo y de asegurarse de que no faltaba nada. Las chicas se repartieron platos de sus diferentes países para llevar, menos Lexa, porque les dijo que ella para la cocina era un fracaso, así que a ella le tocaron los pasteles, que fueron dos, uno para el Arquero y otro para Thetis dado que también sería su cumpleaños y no la querían dejar de lado. Milo se encargó de instalar un bar en el enorme comedor para darle espacio a Alfa y a Dio para poner la enorme cantidad de alcoholes y  _ mixers _ que compraron. Ambos habían pasado un largo rato haciendo una lista de los cocteles que podrían preparar y luego los anotaron o se los aprendieron, porque ellos serían los encargados de hacerlos.

Estarían presentes los 13 Dorados, el Patriarca, los Dioses, las Saintias, los Generales, Marín, Helena, Gabriella, Lexa, Vivien, Dicro, Susana, Alfa y Dio, así que tendrían un comedor increíblemente lleno esa noche. Dio, una vez más subió solitario los Templos hasta llegar a Géminis, en donde Alfa ya estaba lista, al igual que los gemelos. Kanon abrió el portal que los llevó hasta el Templo Principal, y una vez en el comedor, Alfa y Dio se dedicaron a abrir botellas y comenzar a preparar cocteles, para ellos, Milo, Lexa y los gemelos.

Las chicas que habían preparado comida habían ido más temprano a dejar sus platos en manos de las doncellas, luego regresaron a sus casas a arreglarse. Para sorpresa de aquellos que estaban en el comedor, el primero en llegar fue Shion.

—Patriarca, no esperábamos que fueras el primero en llegar —dijo Milo a quién más había tomado por sorpresa la presencia de Shion.

—Quería llegar temprano para agradecerles lo que están haciendo por Aioros. Por lo que veo tendremos una buena fiesta acá arriba, aunque nada excesivo, y creo que le gustará.

—El plan es que se la pase bien. Además, es el segundo mayor entre nosotros, bueno, tercero contando a Kanon y cuarto contando al Maestro Dohko, pero saben a qué me refiero —contestó Milo.

—¿Algo de beber, Patriarca? Todo viene de nuestra tierra —interrumpió Alfa para evitar que Milo siguiera hablando.

—Dio, Alfa, me alegra mucho que hayan congeniado. Sí, les acepto el trago, sorpréndanme.

—¿Quiere una sorpresa como para ponerse "en ambiente" en poco tiempo o algo más ligero? —preguntó Dio y Shion sonrió.

—Algo ligero, muchas gracias, más adelante ya veremos.

Dio y Alfa conversaron entre ellos un momento y luego se pusieron a preparar algo. Poco después la chica fue a ofrecerle el coctel al Patriarca, quien lo tomó con una sonrisa y procedió a darle un sorbo. Sonrió.

—Nada mal, pero tengo la sospecha que dos de estos serán suficientes para ponerme "en ambiente".

El resto de los invitados fueron llegando de a poco, y Alfa y Dio comenzaron a repartir tragos entre todos.

—Míralo, se ve increíble —le dijo Katya a Xiao-Ling quien estaba a su lado.

—Según tú, Saga siempre se ve increíble —respondió.

—Pues lo hace. ¡Qué suerte!

—¿Algo más para tomar, chicas? —preguntó Alfa con una sonrisa. Había estado dando rondas con todos para asegurarse de que nadie se estaba "deshidratando" y había alcanzado a escuchar el comentario de Katya.

La Saintia casi se queda congelada y Xiao-Ling sonrió.

—Algo con muchos hielos estaría bien para ella.

—Vas a pensar que soy una  _ pervert  _ —dijo Katya mirando a Alfa, la menor estaba roja.

—¿Por apreciar la, ejem, "personalidad" de Saga? Para nada, yo lo hago todos los días —dijo Alfa con una sonrisa, luego se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de Katya y volteó a ver a Saga, Katya hizo lo mismo. El hombre se dio cuenta de que era observado y volteó a verlas, y en ese momento Alfa le guiñó un ojo y sonrió, lo que provocó que, la reacción inmediata de Saga, fuera sonreír hacia ellas. A Katya casi se le olvida respirar cuando lo vio y esbozó una sonrisa también, aunque no tardó en bajar la mirada a su copa, las manos le sudaban y se sentía de mil colores. —Ya te traigo otra de estas —dijo Alfa tomando la copa y alejándose.

El invitado de honor no tardó mucho más en llegar, en compañía de Susana y todos fueron a darle su abrazo, felicitación y regalo. Y apenas unos minutos después llegaron los Dioses, quienes eran los últimos que faltaban. Alfa y Dio de nuevo fueron a servir tragos, y las doncellas comenzaron a traer la comida.

Se sentaron junto aquellos con quienes se llevaban mejor, y Dio quedó cerca de los gemelos, Alfa, Milo y Lexa. Baian, por supuesto, estaba del lado contrario a ellos, lo cuál era bueno porque no tenía intenciones de hacer demasiadas migas con ellos, el coraje todavía no se le quitaba.

La comida fue bastante tranquila e interesante, porque muchos de ellos en la vida habían visto algunos de los platos que se presentaban. Y aquellas encargadas de hacerlos tuvieron que explicar de lo que se trataba y la manera de comerlo. Alfa y Dio se levantaron innumerables veces a preparar y servir tragos, a pesar de que muchos les dijeron que ya se sentaran, ellos insistieron en que, en su patria, nadie se deshidrataba, así que continuarían sirviendo copas. La verdad es que les divertía a ambos. No pocos se ahogaron con el mezcal, por cierto. Y tanto Shion como Poseidón se aficionaron a los vinos que les llevaron.

Cuando todos estuvieron a punto de estallar por tanta comida, las doncellas fueron a retirar los platos vacíos y Alfa y Dio se pusieron a repartir más tragos entre los que quisieran, que no fueron pocos. Ya todos estaban, al menos, un poco "felices". Como tenían que hacer un poco de espacio para los postres, instaron a Aioros a que abriera sus regalos. A pesar de que muchos se morían de ganas de darle regalos de broma, se tuvieron que aguantar con todo el dolor de sus corazones, porque estaban los dioses presentes, sin mencionar al Patriarca, así que regalos normales fueron los que compraron. Entre ellos habían series, libros, juegos, ropa y electrónicos, que Aioros agradecía con sonrisas enormes. Evidentemente hubieron muchos cumpleaños que no vivió por estar literalmente muerto, y su corazoncito se ponía feliz al ver que sus compañeros se habían esforzado en hacer que este cumpleaños fuera especial.

Finalmente Aioros terminó de abrir regalos y le agradeció, de nuevo, a todos. Fue entonces cuando Milo anunció que, además, Thetis también estaba de cumpleaños, así que todos fueron entonces con ella a presentarle sus regalos y felicitaciones. La Sirena no se estaba esperando eso para nada y un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos. El gesto, la verdad, le llegó al corazón tanto a sus compañeros como a Poseidón, y todos fueron corriendo a sus habitaciones por los regalos que también habían preparado para ella, pero que habían dejado escondidos. Milo les había contado el plan de sorprenderla, y a los Marinos les pareció una buena idea. Cuando Kanon se acercó a darle su regalo a Thetis, le tomó la mano y le dijo "gracias por darme otra oportunidad", luego le sonrió. No pocos lo escucharon. La Sirena también le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Luego de que Thetis abriera sus regalos, las doncellas entraron de nuevo con los dos pasteles con velas encendidas, señal que todos tomaron para comenzar a cantarle el Feliz Cumpleaños, cada quien en su idioma, lo cual fue algo muy sonoro, muy extraño y las palabras de todos se mezclaban unas con otras. Un coro enorme de gritos y aplausos se escuchó al finalizar la canción y los festejados apagaron sus velas.

Y siguieron comiendo y tomando café con y sin "piquete" por las siguientes horas. Ya para ese momento todos se sentían mucho más cómodos unos con otros. La fiesta no duró tanto tiempo, aunque ya era entrada la noche cuando comenzaron a retirarse. Por suerte para ellos, había un ejército de doncellas listas para recoger el desastre, así que en sí nadie tuvo que quedarse a limpiar. Milo invitó a los que quisieran a seguir un rato la reunión en su Templo, y varios le tomaron la palabra, incluidos un par de Generales, entre ellos Thetis.

En el Templo de Escorpión Milo pudo al fin poner música y levantar a medio mundo a bailar. Saga no era muy dado a ese tipo de cosas, pero Alfa quería ir un rato, así que se encontraron ahí también, junto con Dio quien les tomó la palabra. Y la fiesta en ese Templo se extendió hasta entrada la madrugada, pero tampoco tan tarde como las fiestas que solía organizar el Escorpión, no querían quedar mal con Poseidón y mandar a sus Generales muy ebrios de regreso a casa.

Los siguientes días fueron bastante tranquilos. Baian y su equipo seguían evitando estar cerca del grupo de Kanon, pero el resto de los Generales estaban mucho más calmados. Definitivamente Baian se iba a tener que acostumbrar a la presencia del gemelo, y además nadie parecía que le fuera a hacer segunda, así que se tuvo que aguantar el berrinche y poner buena cara.

Y así fue como finalmente la visita de Poseidón terminó. Por fin habían sorteado a los primeros equipos que harían rotación por el Santuario Marino, y no fue, por suerte, el equipo de Kanon. De haberlo sido, se hubieran tenido que aguantar todos los involucrados, pero la suerte fue otra. Al menos así tendrían algunas semanas más para hacerse a la idea.

Poseidón se encontraba en sus habitaciones, recogiendo sus últimas pertenencias mientras Saori le hacía compañía. Cuando terminó miró a su alrededor.

—Muchas gracias por habernos recibido, Saori. Aprendimos mucho durante nuestra estancia.

—Gracias a ustedes por haber aceptado nuestra invitación. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil para muchos, pero creo que las cosas se dieron mucho mejor de lo que hubiéramos imaginado.

—Así fue. Y tengo que decir que en este tiempo he llegado a apreciar a varios de tus Santos, y a tu Patriarca, por supuesto. Ten por seguro que serán bien cuidados cuando vayan a mi Templo.

—Quiero saber todas las noticias, por favor mantenme al tanto.

Al fin los dos Dioses salieron a la explanada del Templo Principal, en donde los Generales y las Saintias junto a Shion y Saga estaban esperando.

—Chicos, espero que se hayan despedido —le dijo a sus Generales. —Saintias, un gusto haberlas conocido, nos veremos pronto, cuando vayan a hacer su rotación por mi Santuario.

El grupo de Saintias hizo una venia.

—Sobrina, nos veremos pronto —Julián le tomó ambas manos a Saori y luego ambos se dieron un abrazo de despedida.

—Saga y yo los llevaremos a Cabo —dijo Shion y Saga asintió con la cabeza.

—Vamos entonces —respondió Poseidón.

El gemelo mayor procedió a abrir un portal que los llevó a Sounión. Era aún temprano, y el sol brillaba con fuerza.

—Patriarca, muchas gracias por habernos recibido, y espero que venga a visitarnos en el futuro —le dijo Julián a Shion, quien sonrió, estaba empezando a caerle bastante bien ese chico.

—Así será, Julián, espero pronto ir a ver con mis propios ojos cómo ha mejorado tu Santuario.

—Saga, nos veremos pronto, sigue manteniendo en cintura a ese hermano tuyo, y dile a Alfa que espero verla pronto.

—Así lo haré.

Julián asintió con la cabeza, los Generales hicieron gestos de despedida hacia los dos Santos y luego Julián los transportó de regreso al Templo Submarino. Saga y Shion se quedaron ahí un momento más, viendo el espacio vacío. Finalmente Shion volteó a ver a Saga.

—Sobrevivimos —le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice, Saga esbozó una sonrisa irónica y abrió un nuevo portal de regreso al Santuario.


End file.
